CUZ WE ARE TWINS TRADUCCION POR QUE SOMOS GEMELOS
by Loves
Summary: Bill literalmente se tropezó con una nueva y amorosa familia cuando se perdió a los tres años. Cuando su familia 'real' lo encuentra 14 años después, se encuentra luchando contra viejos recuerdos. AU Traducido con el permiso de PixieGirl
1. Familia

**Titulo**: … cuz we are twins (Porque somos gemelos)

**Autora**: Pixie Girl

**Traductora**: Loves

**Beta: **Devil Lady Hitokiri

**Rating/Advertencias**: Slash, AU, Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Twincest, Light Kink.

**Pareja**: Tom/Bill

**Disclaimer:** _Esta historia ha sido traducida con el permiso de PixieGirl, su autora. Ni ella ni yo ganamos dinero o pretendemos hacerlo al escribir y traducir la historia respectivamente. Los personajes, son personas en la vida real y en ningún momento hemos pretendido saber lo que en verdad ha pasado en sus vidas. El universo, es propiedad de la autora. Siendo un AU con twc técnicamente no relacionado. :S… Lean y me entenderán._

**Resumen**: Bill literalmente se tropezó con una nueva y amorosa familia cuando se perdió a los tres años. Cuando su familia 'real' lo encuentra 14 años después, se encuentra luchando contra viejos recuerdos.

* * *

Hola a todos, teimpo sin verlos. Un proyecto que tenia entre recobecos y que amo con toda mi alma. La mitad de la historia ya esta traducida, asi que esperemos pudan recibir actualizacion semanal.

Besos,

Loves.

PS: Gracias Devi por el beteo, aunque despues nos demos en la cabeza por errores que encontremos.

* * *

**Familia **por** PixieGirl**

N/A: Espero que les guste

_Noviembre 6 de 1992_

Sus pies dolían como locos… había caminado al menos dos mil kilómetros, o eso le parecía. Demasiado largo, nada menos que eso. No tenía idea de donde estaba, no tenía idea de a dónde iba y lentamente pero de forma segura empezó a tener hambre.

¿Dónde estaba su madre? ¿Dónde estaban sus hermanos? ¿Dónde estaba su casa? ¿Qué camino debería tomar? Su cabeza estaba llena de todas esas preguntas y no noto como iba a chocar contra alguien, hasta que lo hizo.

—Lo siento…

El niño con el que había chocado se volteó. Tenía su edad y de alguna forma se parecían. No parecía enojado, solo interesado. Ladeó su cabeza y estudió al chico que había tropezado contra él. Había estado llorando, su nariz estaba roja y tenía los ojos hinchados. Parecía cansado, y se agarraba su estomago como si tuviera hambre.

—Tom, ven. Querido… ¡Oh! ¿Quién es tu amigo? —una hermosa mujer de unos treinta años preguntó mientras se acercaba.

—No lo sé. Acaba de chocar conmigo —explico el niño, sin apartar su mirada del otro chico.

La mamá de Tom miró al pequeño que tenía su cabeza baja y parecía querer desaparecer — ¿Cuál es tu nombre, querido?

El niño mordió su labio —Bill.

—Hola Bill, mi nombre es Simone. Este es Tom ¿Dónde están tus padres?

—L-los perdí…

— ¿Qué?

—Qu- quería ver los juguetes. Ellos… ellos solo desaparecieron —dijo Bill, sorbiendo su nariz de vez en cuando.

—Esta bien, Bill. Vamos a encontrarlos. Puedes venir con nosotros, está bien —Simone extendió su mano pero el niño no la tomo. ¿Estaba bien ir con una extraña? Parecía ser buena persona… pero su mamá le había dicho que no se fuera con extraños.

De repente, el otro niño, Tom, tomo su mano. Era suave y encajaba perfectamente en la mano de Bill. El cansancio que sentía pareció evaporarse en cuanto el otro chico lo hizo caminar. Tal vez estaba seguro.

~8~

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre completo, pequeño? —preguntó el policía. Era uno de esos que se quedaban en la oficina, resolviendo las cosas como esas. Había dado una dona a Bill, y el pequeño la estaba mordisqueando felizmente. Simone estaba sentada a su lado, con Tom en su regazo. El niño ya había comido la dona que le habían regalado.

—Bill Kaulitz —respondió Bill, lamiendo el azúcar de sus labios, observando de vez en cuando a sus acompañantes.

— ¿Cuáles son los nombres de tus padres?

—Anne y Jorg —dijo el menor orgulloso de estar respondiendo las preguntas de la manera correcta.

— ¿Algún hermano?

—Georg y Gustav. Georg tiene siete y Gustav cinco… creo.

— ¿Y cuántos años tienes tu?

— ¡Tres! —anunció el niño, sosteniendo tres dedos en el aire.

— ¿Sabes cuándo es tu cumpleaños? —siguió el policía

—El primero de Septemble —respondió Bill, dando otro mordisco a su dona. Había acabado de aprender a escribirlo en el jardín.

— ¿Septiembre?

—Sí.

— ¡El mismo día que el mío! —dijo Tom, mirando a su madre —. Mami, ¡tenemos el mismo cumpleaños!

—Ya escuche amor —dijo Simone, sonriendo un poco. Tom volteó a mirar a Bill y sonrió. Bill le sonrió de vuelta. Se sentía mas cómodo con cada segundo que pasaba y estaba seguro que su madre no se enojaría por ir con los extraños. Eran agradables y estaban tratando de ayudarlo.

—Okay, bueno… —dijo el policía, tomando una última nota —… Trataremos de encontrar su familia. Este caso parece fácil, este tipo de desapariciones pasan todo el tiempo. Si Bill no hubiera salido de la tienda su madre probablemente ya lo habría encontrado.

— ¿Hice algo mal? —preguntó el menor con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos.

—No, por supuesto que no —dijo Simone, lanzando una mirada viciada al policía, que rápidamente se aclaró la garganta.

—Puedes quedarte acá y esperar, mientras mando a alguien a la tienda a buscar a tu madre —dijo a Bill —. ¿Esperarán con él? —preguntó a la mujer.

—Si —respondió, pero no fue Simone si no Tom. El oficial miró a la mujer en busca de confirmación y esta solo asintió —. ¡Vamos Bill! ¡Creo que ese señor tiene un arma de verdad! —Bill grito emocionado y dejó que Tom lo tomara de la maño de nuevo. Simone los vio molestar al policía con su arma tan excitante y solo pudo desear que los padres del niño los dejaran quedarse después de que vengan a recoger a Bill.

Simone no podía imaginar lo que los padres de Bill debían estar pasando. Ella tendría un ataque cardiaco si alguna vez perdiera a Tom por cinco minutos. Lo mismo se podía decir de su esposo, Gordon. Que algunas veces era igual de neurótico que ella o más.

—Uhm, ¿Señora?

Simone volteó la cabeza y se encontró con un policía bastante incomodo —No es que sus niños no sean lindos o algo así, pero en verdad no me están dejando hacer mi trabajo.

La mujer tuvo que morder su labio y no reír cuando vio como Tom y Bill abrazaban cada uno una pierna del policía. — ¡No nos la quiere enseñar! —se quejó Tom.

—Vamos Tom, suéltalo. Tu también Bill.

— ¡Pero mami…!

—Amor, el no puede atrapar los hombres malos con ustedes colgados.

Tom suspiró y lo dejó ir, Bill siguió el ejemplo. Tom sacó la lengua y caminó fuera de la habitación, arrastrando a Bill. Simone rió —Me disculpo por mi hijo.

—Esta bien, ¿No son los dos hijos suyos?

— ¿Po…? ¡No!, Oh no… encontramos a Bill en la calle solo. O más bien, Tom lo encontró.

— ¡Ah!, ya. Lo siento. Solamente que se parecen…

—Si… —fue todo lo que dijo la mujer.

~8~

Bill y Tom finalmente se habían quedado dormidos en una banca de la oficina. Simone había bebido por lo menos diez tazas de café para mantenerse despierta.

— ¿Sra Trumper?

— ¿Huh?

—Debería irse a casa

—Pero… ¿Y Bill?

El policía suspiró —No pudimos encontrar a sus padres o hermanos en la tienda. Posiblemente vendrán mañana o pondrán carteles o algo así. Por ahora, llevaremos al niño a un refugio donde podrá…

— ¡No! —interrumpió Simone —. ¡Solo tiene tres! ¿No puede, no puede quedarse en mi casa? Puede dormir en el cuarto de invitados y puedo alimentarlo. Estoy segura de que le gustara más.

El hombre lo pensó por un momento —Bueno, no veo porque no… solo tráigalo mañana.

—Vale, gracias —dijo la mujer, agachándose y moviendo un poco los niños.

— ¿Mami esta aquí? —preguntó Bill inmediatamente.

Simone sonrió tristemente —No dulzura, lo siento. El policía dice que puedes dormir en nuestra casa. O si no llevaran a una casa de paso y no quiero que vayas allá. Está bien querido —dijo Simone en cuanto los ojos del chico se abrieron —. Encontraremos tu mamá y papá. Vendremos de nuevo mañana cuando estemos más despiertos. ¿Está bien?

Bill sorbió y sonrió valientemente —Vale.

Los tres regresaron al otro día, pero nada paso. Volvieron al día siguiente y el día después de ese… Tom siempre insistía en ir y Simone estaba segura que él era la razón por la que Bill no se enfermaba de estar todo el día en la estación de policía. Siempre encontraban algo que jugar, como las escondidas o al que llamaban 'Juego de Héroes'. Incluso tenían mini sombreros de policía para jugar y pronto se hicieron amigos de todo el mundo en la estación. Incluso hacían sonreír a él agrió asistente de vez en cuando.

Los días pasaron, y los niños se unieron más. Después de tres meses se conocían tan bien que podían ser hermanos. Simone no sabía si preocuparse o alegrarse de que Bill pareciera estar olvidándose de que iban a la estación porque era un "niño extraviado", ya había llamado a Simone "mamá" una vez y ninguno de los niños había notado el error. Estaba encariñándose también con Gordon que era "gracioso como un payaso".

Cuando un año había pasado, Bill finalmente había parado de tener pesadillas (mas que todo porque Tom había encontrado la forma de calmarlo) y estaba usando "ma" y "pa" más seguido que Simone y Gordon. Después de una larga conversación que había durado casi toda la noche, los dos adultos habían decidido adoptar a Bill. Cuando dijeron al niño la noticia, explicándole que se convertirían en su mamá y papá, la reacción de Bill había sido confusa.

—Pero ya lo son.

Simone había llorado por media hora.

~8~

_Noviembre 6 del 2006_

¿Bill había olvidado que solía tener otra familia? No, no lo había hecho. Los recuerdos de sus caras se habían borrado y no podía recordar como sonaban pero sabía que no siempre había sido Bill Trumper. Había llegado a la dolorosa conclusión que sus padres "reales" nunca quisieron encontrarlo. Y por eso había aprendido que no le importara.

— ¡Tierra a Bill! —dijo Tom, moviendo su mano en frente de los ojos de Bill

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Qué estas pensando? —preguntó el de rastas sonriendo.

—Nada a decir verdad, la tarea de matemáticas —dijo.

—Ya.

Si tu les preguntaras, ellos dirían que son gemelos. Parecía ser lo que más encajaba, habían nacido el mismo día después de todo. El hecho de que Bill fuese adoptado casi nunca era traído a colación más que todo porque Bill no quería y porque a Tom no le importaba.

Eran diferentes, si. Mientras Bill cantaba, Tom tocaba la guitarra. Bill iba siempre por lo negro y ropas pegadas mientras a Tom no le importaba el color de la camiseta siempre y cuando fuese lo suficientemente grande para hacer una tienda. Bill tenía el cabello largo y teñido de negro. El cabello de Tom también era largo pero tenía rastas y todavía era rubio.

Pero a pesar de las diferencias nadie podría adivinar que había sangre diferente corriendo por sus venas. Completaban las frases del otro y miraban la puerta segundos antes de que el otro entrara.

Bill suspiró acomodándose en el sofá. Él era el niño perdido más suertudo en todo el mundo. —Gracias por ser el niño con el que choque —murmuró de repente. Enterró su cara en el hombro de Tom, recibiendo un beso en la cabeza.

—Gracias por chocar conmigo.

Bill sonrió y miró al otro, que le estaba sonriendo con su sonrisa estrella. Esa sonrisa era algo que incluso Bill no podía resistir. Al poco tiempo se encontró besando a Tom y pudo sentir como se derretía mientras el otro tomaba el control.

Si.

Eran gemelos.

* * *

Tantan... primer capitulo :) ¿Que tal les ha parecido?

¿comentarios?


	2. Tu pasado esta tocando

**Titulo**: … cuz we are twins (Porque somos gemelos)

**Autora**: Pixie Girl

**Traductora**: Loves

**Beta: **Devil Lady Hitokiri

**Rating/Advertencias**: Slash, AU, Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Twincest, Light Kink.

**Pareja**: Tom/Bill

**Disclaimer:** _Esta historia ha sido traducida con el permiso de PixieGirl, su autora. Ni ella ni yo ganamos dinero o pretendemos hacerlo al escribir y traducir la historia respectivamente. Los personajes, son personas en la vida real y en ningún momento hemos pretendido saber lo que en verdad ha pasado en sus vidas. El universo, es propiedad de la autora. Siendo un AU con twc técnicamente no relacionado. :S… Lean y me entenderán._

* * *

Un capitulo mas de esta historia que es para mi un mundo entero. Espero la disfruten,

Besos

**_-Loves_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

**Tu pasado está tocando **por **PixieGirl**

—Alguien está a la puerta —murmuró Tom contra la boca del otro cuando escuchó el timbre sonar. Estaba a punto de pararse, pero no pudo protestar cuando Bill lo volvió a llevar abajo —. ¿No piensas que debemos abrir?

—Probablemente es algún vendedor o algo así, mamá dijo que no podíamos comprar nada —replicó Bill.

—Eso era cuando teníamos siete —replicó el rubio. El otro chico estaba mordiendo su cuello y la puerta ya no parecía tan importante.

— ¿Somos más inteligentes? No pienso que debamos abrir la puerta, tal vez terminamos comprando un nuevo televisor… papá se enojaría ¿No crees?

—Buen punto hermanito —asintió Tom.

—No sabemos si soy más chico que tu.

— ¿No lo sabemos? —Bill rió mientras Tom lo empujaba contra el sofá, quedando sobre su hermano menor — ¿Estás seguro de eso?

—No —respondió Bill —. Para nada.

—Eso es lo que pensé.

Bill dejó escapar un suave gemido mientras Tom empezó a hacer lo que sabía hacer mejor.

~8~

El hombre afuera de la casa de los Trümper no sabía qué hacer. Estaba seguro que Tom y Bill ya habían salido del colegio. Tal vez estaban tomando una siesta, el hombre negó. Lo más seguro es que estuvieran escuchando esos… mp3 que todos los niños parecían tener.

No importaba, le daba igual. Sus clientes le habían dicho que tratara de contactar con Bill primero, lo cual ya le parecía bastante extraño. Había sido un investigador privado por más de 20 años y había asumido que los padres del chico querrían entablar contacto primero con los nuevos padres. Sería lo más apropiado. Los padres de Bill Trümper probablemente lo amaban como su propio hijo. Y lo más seguro es que Bill no tuviera recuerdo alguno de sus padres naturales, de acuerdo a lo que estos habían dicho el se había extraviado cuando tenía tres. La gente a duras penas tiene recuerdos de esa edad.

Negando, feliz de tener una excusa para poder hablar con los padres primero, el hombre abandonó la puerta. Sin importar lo que Anne y Jorg Kaulitz dijeran, era más fácil manejarlo de esta manera.

~8~

—Creo que ya se fue —dijo el pelinegro.

—Mhmm…

— ¡Tom!, sabes que no puedes dejar marcas —dijo el chico al sentir como Tom empezaba a marcar su cuello —¡Tomi!

—Puedes cubrirlo.

—La última vez, use la mitad de mi polvo ¡Así que no te atrevas! —replicó Bill, pero solo lo decía con la mitad de su corazón. Le gustaba eso, Dios como le gustaba. Pero habían aprendido a ser cuidadosos, lo que tenían no era aceptable. El pelinegro estaba peligrosamente cerca a que no le importara, Tom estaba haciendo milagros y sabía que sus padres no estarían en casa hasta unas horas después —. ¡Señor! ¡Mátame ahora! —gimió de repente.

—Proferiría si no lo hiciera, no quiero perderte —replicó el rubio.

— ¡Awww!

— ¡Muérdeme!

—Vale.

No era exactamente un mordisco, pero Bill tomó la oreja del otro en su boca y la lamió, sonriendo mientras lo hacía. Podía oír los ruidos que venían de la garganta del otro y aun así este no abandonaba el cuello del 'menor'.

Habían hecho esto el tiempo suficiente para saber cómo complacer al otro. No necesitaban turnos. Bueno, si los necesitaban pero no en todo.

Tom gruñó cuando Bill uso sus dientes. El pelinegro siempre era considerado inocente mientras el otro coqueteaba con todas las niñas del colegio, y mierda, a ellas les gustaba coquetearle. Algunas veces el 'menor' sentía el monstruo de los celos en su estomago al ver a su hermano hablar con una rubia sin cerebro, pero al final del día siempre encontraba Tom al lado de su casillero. Bill sabia que él otro tenía que hablar con chicas, era demasiado malo mintiendo a sus padres. Necesitaba tener alguna estúpida descerebrada para hablar de ella y no decir algo acerca de él y Bill.

Bill por el otro lado, había desarrollado una sonrisa que decía más que mil palabras de las cuales cada una de ellas era una mentira. El tampoco podía mentir directamente a sus padres, así que prefería no hablar. Era más fácil. Una vez les daba esa sonrisa, las preguntas cesaban. Tan simple como eso.

—Tomi, sabes que no podemos seguir acá —dijo Bill tratando de sonar serio.

— ¡Anda Bill! ¡Ellos todavía no vienen!

—Hemos estado demasiado cerca de que nos atrapen ¡Podemos continuar a-a-arriba! ¡Maldita sea contigo… para ya! ¡En serio!

—No, no lo quieres.

—Si, si quiero ¡Quítate!

— ¿Dónde está tu sentido de aventura? —preguntó Tom juguetonamente. Paró de besar a Bill por todos lugares pero no tenía intenciones de pararse.

—En el armario de mi habitación —respondió el pelinegro.

—Bueno, entonces déjame ir por él.

—No saldrá a menos de que yo lo haga —explico el 'menor' —, es bastante tímido. Y tal vez se asuste al verte, lo has hecho entrar en tantas aventuras.

—Vale… ve y dile que no hay forma en que yo te… —beso —… dejara lastimarte.

~8~

Gordon iba a llamar a los chicos, para saber si necesitaban algo de la tienda cuando escuchó la puerta. Apartó la vista de su teléfono y vio un hombre, tal vez un poco más viejo que él, parado en la puerta.

— ¿Sr Trumper? Espero no estar interrumpiéndolo.

—No, para nada… Sr…

—Heller, Sr Heller.

—Heller. Acabo de despachar mi último estudiante. ¿Qué necesita? —preguntó Gordon.

—Vera Sr Trumper, es con respecto a su hijo —dijo el hombre, Gordon se alarmó, haciéndolo acelerar la explicación —. ¡Ninguno está herido! No es algo así. Es… bueno, no consigo muchos de estos casos.

— ¿Casos? ¿De qué habla?

—Soy un investigador privado, he estado buscando el hijo de Jorg y Anne Kaulitz. Si no estoy mal Bill es adoptado.

Gordon sintió como su estomago se encogía. Trago y miró al hombre por casi un minuto —Tengo que llamar a mi esposa —murmuró.

~8~

—Tengo hambre —anunció el 'menor' de repente —, ¿Me haces un emparedado de maní?

— ¡Ugh Bill! —se quejó Tom. Finalmente habían llegado a la habitación del pelinegro, donde este parecía buscar su sentido de aventura. El 'mayor' lo encontraba adorable y había estado estudiándolo por cinco minutos antes de que el otro pidiera el alimento.

—Esto va a tomar tiempo —dijo Bill —, así que a lo mejor te haces útil y te haces uno también.

—Puedo ser útil en muchas otras formas —dijo el de rastas — ¿Maní?

Bill sonrió —Maní.

—Me lo debes.

—Por supuesto.

Tom tuvo que luchar el deseo de golpear la nuca de su hermano, mientras caminaba fuera de la habitación. Se haría un emparedado también, y así el viaje hasta el primer piso no sería una pérdida de tiempo. Su búsqueda por la mantequilla de maní fue interrumpida por su teléfono. El nombre que salía en la pantalla lo hizo gemir. Nada podía quitarle más una excitación que "Mamá" apareciendo en la pantalla.

—Hola ma.

—Hola cariño ¿Están los dos en casa?

—Si —respondió Tom, celebrando inaudiblemente el encontrar el tarro.

—Bien, quédense ahí. Vamos para allá a hablar.

Simone sonaba tan seria que Tom casi dejó caer el teléfono. — ¿Qué pasa?

— ¡Nada! Nada, no te preocupes. Solo quédense ahí. ¿Vale? Llegamos en quince minutos.

—Mamá… ¿Por qué…? —pero su madre ya había colgado. Tom se quedó viendo el aparato y todos los pensamientos de la tarde con su hermano se desvanecieron. Dejó el tarro en el mesón de la cocina y subió las escaleras.

—Eres rápido —comentó Bill, su cabeza todavía en el guardarropa —. Sigo convenciéndolo de que salga.

—Puedes decirle que vuelva a entrar, mamá y papá vienen para acá.

~8~

Los chicos estaban sentados en el sofá de la sala, viendo algún horrible programa de tele cuando la puerta del frente se abrió. Simone parecía haber estado llorando, la alarma en la cara de los muchachos creció. Ambos se pararon, pero Gordon les hizo un gesto para que siguieran sentados.

— ¿Qué está pasando —preguntó el 'menor' suavemente haciéndolo sonar prácticamente como el día que fue encontrado.

—Bill cariño. Sabes que te queremos ¿cierto? —dijo Simone, parpadeando furiosamente. Bill la miró y después a Gordon con la boca levemente abierta. Asintió —. Te apoyaremos sin importar lo que decidas. Todo depende de ti. Es tu vida.

—Ma… pa… ¿Qué está pasando?

Simone tomó un respiro y volteó a mirar a su esposo antes de continuar. —Bill, un investigador privado paró hoy…

— ¿Un investigador…?

—Tus padres biológicos lo contrataron. Anne y Jorg.

Bill sintió como si se fuera a desmayar. Sus manos rápidamente encontraron las de Tom. Estaba sorprendido de darse cuenta que no estaba seguro de si quería escuchar eso. Tenía una vida, una familia… tenía todo lo que quería.

—Vamos a encontrarlos en la estación de policía mañana. Esperan que tu vengas —dijo Simone —, como dije la decisión es tuya. No pueden forzarte y tu no traicionaras a nadie sin importar cual sea tu decisión.

—Ellos... ellos me dejaron —dijo Bill con la voz demasiado alta —, ¡Me pudieron encontrar hace años si hubieran querido! No… no puedo. Tengo… tengo que estar solo —con eso, Bill salto del sofá y salió corriendo al otro piso.

— ¡Cariño! —trató Simone, pero Tom le sostuvo la mano.

—Déjalo ir mamá.

~8~

Tom se las arregló para mantenerse alejado de la habitación del otro chico por quince minutos, pero luego decidió que este no podía estar más tiempo solo. Sin molestarse en tocar, abrió la puerta para encontrarse a Bill caminando de esquina a esquina de la habitación, no podía quedarse quieto.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó el de rastas cerrando la puerta.

—Claro que lo estoy. ¿Por qué no lo estaría? —preguntó el otro —. ¡Ah sí! Porque mamá y papá me acaban de decir que mis padres quieren verme mañana ¡Después de 14 años! Es que… no pueden ¿Cómo esperan que yo…? Tom ¡No se qué hacer! —casi gritó el pelinegro, finalmente parando su andar —. Los he olvidado. Si, deben estar contentos de que este vivo pero… ¿No pueden dejarme solo? Es su culpa, ellos me perdieron… ¡Yo no pedí esto!

—Billa…

—No recuerdo queriéndolos… los únicos padres de los que tengo memoria están abajo… mi único hermano —Bill lloró. Mirando a Tom a los ojos —, ¡El único hermano que recuerdo o quiero eres tú!

Tom caminó a través de la habitación antes de que Bill cayera al suelo, cerrando sus brazos alrededor del niño que lloraba y comenzó a murmurarle cosas dulces al oído. Bill no merecía eso. Nada de eso.

—No me pueden apartar de ti —lloró Bill contra la camisa de Tom.

—No lo harán, lo prometo.

Por primera vez en su vida, Tom no estaba seguro de ser capaz de mantener una promesa al otro chico. No sabía cómo trabajaban las cosas. Nunca había estado en verdad interesado. Sólo esperaba que el hecho de que Bill cumpliera dieciocho en menos de un año significara algo. Seguramente Bill podría decidir cuándo fuese un adulto legalmente ¿Cierto?

Pero de repente, menos que un año se convirtió en el mayor tiempo de espera que pudiera desear.

* * *

¿Comentarios?


	3. Partes de recuerdos

**o.o Llevo cuatro años en este mundo. Siiii cuatro años con el slash :)**

Hola a todas(os), espero que estén bien :). Les cuento que yo ando un poco atareada, yendo de acá para allá con la Universidad en la cual me están enloqueciendo. Pero bueno, así es la vida y yo he decidido estudiar una carrera que demanda de mi mucho tiempo y atención. Y que de una manera u otra he aprendido a amar.

Así que acá los dejo con el tercer capítulo de la historia Cuz we are twins. Como he dicho con anterioridad, la traduzco con el permiso explicito de la escritora de la historia. Si hay personas a las que no les gusta la relación chico/chico, o twincest (incesto entre gemelos, para quien no lo sepa ¬¬´), bien puede darse vuelta e ir al apartado de relaciones heterosexuales o no románticas.

Espero de todo corazón que estén muy bien, y teniendo noches decentes de sueño.

Besos

_**-Loves**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**N/T: **Los flashback se encuentran en _itálica._

**Partes de recuerdos **por **PixieGirl**

Tom observó a Bill dormir. Era como si sus preocupaciones se hubieran desvanecido y todo lo que quedara fue la hermosa paz que ahora reflejaba su cara. Sus manos apretaban la tela de la camiseta de Tom, pero a este no le importo. Si Bill quería sostenerse en el, nadie podría obligarlo a hacer lo contrario.

El de rastas dejó a su dedo viajar por el cuerpo del otro. Cada una de las partes del cuerpo del chico traían recuerdos diferentes. Se sonrió cuando las memorias llenaron su mente con un calor reconfortante.

_***_

_Tenían doce__ cuando Tom bes_ó_ por primera vez a Bill. Fue un accidente y a la vez no. Tom estaba muriendo por saber cómo se sentiría, pero el hecho de que pasara en ese momento era pura coincidencia._

_—Tienes helado en tu mandíbula, Bill —rió el 'mayor', señalando la cara de su hermano. Tenían prohibido el helado en ese lugar, para ser más exactos, tenían prohibido comerlo antes de cenar._

_¡Ah!, lo que Simone no sabía no la lastimaba._

_— ¡Quítalo! —chillo el 'menor' ya que no podía ver donde estaba el helado. Tom sonrió mientras alcanzaba con su dedo la mancha, pero a medio camino decidió que había una mejor forma de hacerlo —. ¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó Bill cuando el otro comenzó a lamer el alimento._

_—No querrías desperdiciarlo, ¿Cierto? —dijo Tom._

_—No, pero…_

_Y ahí fue cuando sucedió. Tom movió su boca un poco más alto y sus labios encontraron los del otro. Solo dur_ó_ dos segundos y luego se apart_ó_ rápidamente._

_—Lo… lo lamento… fue un accidente… lo siento._

_— ¡No! —lo corto Bill —, no lo sientas._

_***_

_— ¡Eso hace cosquillas! —rió un Bill de trece años cuando Tom beso su vientre. El cosquilleo, de todos modos, era nada comparado con lo bueno que se sentía. Bill soltó un gemido cuando sintió la lengua de Tom delinear su ombligo —, eres muy bueno en esto… —dijo con voz ahogada. Tom podía sentir el tinte de preocupación._

_—Eres increíble también, lo sabes —murmuró. Levant_ó_ su cabeza a tiempo para ver a Bill sonrojarse —. Confía en mi Billa…_

_***_

_Tom había decidido que ese día le diría a Bill. Si. Explotaría si no lo hacía, quería que Bill lo supiera._

_— ¡Llegué! —_

_Tom inhaló. Llegó el momento. Ahora o nunca._

_—Hola Tomi —dijo Bill feliz y sintió como su hermano se acomodaba al lado suyo en el sofá._

_—Hey… ¿Te divertiste con Andreas? —preguntó Tom, pateándose mentalmente. Necesitaba decirlo. No había más que hacer ¿Por qué no podía decirlo ya?_

_—Si ¿Por qué no viniste?_

_Tom suspiró. Tenía que hacerlo ya._

_— ¿Tom? ¿Te sientes bien?_

_El de rastas mordió su labio y se volteó para encarar al otro chico. Tomó las manos de Bill en las suyas y las apretó fuertemente. Se sentaron ahí por dos minutos, Bill mirando a Tom y éste mirando sus manos._

_—Bill, yo…_

_¿Por qué era tan difícil? Solo se tenía que decir una frase._

_— ¿Tu…?_

_—Creo, yo… quiero decir… Bill, pienso… —Tom inhaló profundamente para calmar su nerviosismo —. Bill creo que estoy enamorado de ti._

_Primero llegó el silencio y Tom pensó que había llegado demasiado lejos. Estaba comenzado a lamentar el haber dicho eso cuando Bill lo abrazo._

_—Te tomo dos años darte cuenta ¿No? —murmuró el 'menor' contra su hombro —. Eres un grandísimo idiota, siempre lo he sabido._

_— ¿Si?_

_—Si —Bill lo acercó, para mirar a Tom —, tan claramente como para saber que también estoy enamorado de ti._

_***_

_— ¿Estás seguro que no te estoy lastimando?_

_— ¡Ah! ¡Por Dios! ¡Deja de ser tan ne… nena! —dijo Bill mientras Tom se movía más en su interior._

_— ¡Vale! ¡Lamento el preocuparme por ti! —dijo Tom._

_—Lo único de lo que te deberías preocupar es en satisfacerme y te lo estoy diciendo, ¡Tus preguntas no ayudan! —replicó Bill._

_Así que Tom calló. Estaban en puro éxtasis y aunque Bill había llorado, obviamente de dolor, de vez en cuando. Su primera vez había sido más de lo que ambos esperaban que lo fuera._

_Después de que todo sucediera, imaginaron que la razón de eso, había sido la confianza que tenían el uno en el otro. Cufiaban tanto en el otro, lo suficiente para relajarse, sin tener miedo, lo suficiente para hacerlo placentero._

_Si, se sabe que la primera vez no es la mejor. Pero si a la primera era ASI de bueno, los chicos estarían más que felices de saber cómo serian las próximas veces._

~8~

—Un centavo por lo que piensas —Tom movió su cabeza y se encontró con Bill mirándolo —. ¿Dónde estabas?

—En ningún lado, estuve contigo todo el tiempo —respondió, besando la nariz del moreno. Bill cerró los ojos de nuevo y se acomodó contra Tom.

—Vas a ir conmigo mañana ¿Cierto? —preguntó rápidamente.

Tom juró que su corazón perdió un latido. No había pensado en ir si Bill decidía hacerlo. Ni siquiera sabía que pensar de la decisión del chico. —Tu… ¿Tu vas a ir entonces?

—Tengo que, Tomi —dijo Bill, sintiendo la incomodidad del otro —. Necesito respuestas. Necesito verlos. Necesito saber que estaba mal conmigo para que dejaran de buscarme…

—No hay algo malo contigo Bill —dijo Tom.

—No sabes eso ¿Qué tal si lo hay? ¿Qué tal si saben algo que nosotros no hemos descubierto…?

—Bill, te lo juro: No hay nada que ellos sepan que nosotros no. ¡Soy el que ha vivido contigo los últimos catorce años! Se cuáles son tus puntos con cosquillas, se a quien odias en el colegio y sé que tanto te gusta cantar, ir de compras ¡Y verte bien! ¡Sé todo lo que hay que saber de ti! Si ellos dicen algo contrarió… pueden venir a besar mi trasero.

Bill parpadeó. Tom parecía casi enojado. No había considerado la posibilidad de que la situación afectara al resto de la familia también. Había estado nadando en su autocompasión como para darse cuenta que los otros tres también estaban asustados y confundidos.

—Tomi, yo… —pero Bill no supo que decir. Si decía que lo lamentaba, Tom le diría que no había por qué estarlo. Tom sabía que Bill lo amaba, decir eso no traería consuelo alguno. Así que el moreno cerró la boca y puso su cabeza en el pecho del otro, oliendo el perfume familiar. Sintió los dedos del 'mayor' moverse por su cabello, haciéndolo sentir relajado y cómodamente cansado —… Vamos a dormir Tom, todo estará mejor en la mañana.

—Si…

Bill se quedo dormido rápidamente pero el cerebro del otro chico se rehusó a ser apagado.

¿Iría con Bill?

¿Le gustarían a Bill sus verdaderos padres?

¿Bill decidiría irse después de todo?

Tom ya no estaba seguro de algo, solo de que en la mañana todo estaría mejor.

~8~

La mesa estaba en silencio. Nadie estaba deseoso de hablar de lo que iba a suceder ese día. Se sentía tan irreal. Ninguno de ellos había pensado que ese día llegaría. O tal vez habían empezado a desear que no lo hiciera. No lo admitirían, al menos tres de ellos no lo harían. Simone y Gordon se seguían repitiendo que siempre habían sabido que esa posibilidad existía. Bill se había auto convencido que tal vez quería saber de dónde venía.

Tom, él no trató de mentirse a sí mismo. Deseaba poder volver en el tiempo, encontrar a Jorg y Anne y decirles que tan feliz era Bill. Deseaba convencerlos que pararan de buscarlo. Bill era suyo. Solamente suyo. No importaba que sangre recorriera sus venas, pertenecía a Tom y Tom pertenecía el. Era la ley de la naturaleza, al diablo la biología.

Si Tom era completamente honesto, deseaba que él y Bill fueran en verdad hermanos biológicos.

—Tenemos que irnos —dijo Simone. Bill miró a Tom, el de rastas todavía no había dicho si iba o no. Se miraron y rápidamente Tom se encontró falto de poder para negar algo a los ojos de Bill. Bajó su cabeza y asintió levemente, sabiendo que era toda la respuesta que Bill necesitaba.

—Voy… voy a prender el carro —murmuró Gordon parándose, Simone salió detrás de él sin necesidad de decir una palabra. Dejando a los niños solos en la mesa.

—No estás usando maquillaje —señaló Tom.

—Si… no quería asustarlos inmediatamente —dijo Bill, sonriendo levemente. Tom asintió, todavía sin mirar —, tú no quieres venir.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? ¡Por supuesto que quiero! —rebatió Tom. Al instante en que esas palabras dejaron sus labios, sabía que Bill reconocería sus mentiras.

—No, no lo quieres hacer. No tienes que mentirme, sé que es difícil para ti también —Bill suspiró —. No quieres venir.

—Bill…

—No creo que debas venir —corrigió Bill —, sería demasiado incomodo. Probablemente ni te permitirían estar en la misma habitación que nosotros. Tendrías que esperar en la recepción. Y eso sería aun más extraño porque…

—… porque Georg y Gustav también puede que estén ahí —finalizó Tom. Alzó su cabeza para mirar al otro —. Esperare en el carro. No puedo… no puedo entrar. Lo admito, pero tampoco te quiero dejar completamente solo. Esperare en el carro. Esperare ahí, y si sientes que me necesitas sólo tienes que salir.

Estaban cogidos de las manos. Quedándose en silencio, hasta Simone les gritó que en verdad tenían que irse.

~8~

Bill tenía una imagen borrosa de lo que era la estación de policía. Había sido más grande, eso era seguro. Probablemente lo sentía así en el momento, pero a decir verdad había crecido bastante desde la última vez que estuvo ahí. Aunque ahora no se sentía más grande. Sentía la enorme urgencia de correr al carro pero sabía que tenía que hacer esto algún día. Se quedó cerca de Simone, dejando que el brazo de ella descansara en sus hombros, impidiéndole escapar. Tomó toda la confianza que pudo del toque de ella, pero era bastante difícil ya que Simone no dejaba de temblar.

—No me van a dejar, ¿Cierto? ¿Sin importar lo que ellos quieran? —preguntó Bill, mirando a sus padres.

—No, por supuesto que no —dijo Gordon —. A menos de que tú lo quieras.

—Probablemente no… —murmuró el pelinegro, aunque dudo que Simone o Gordon pudieran escucharlo. Sentía como si estuviera caminando la distancia más larga en su vida por un atajo, aunque, un policía calvo los estaba llevando a una habitación que estaba al final de la estación. No sabía si quería llegar a su destino, pero sí que con cada paso se acercaba aun más. Estaba acercándose muy rápido… sin importar lo largo que lucía el camino, parecía que lo estuviese sobrevolando.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, Bill no pudo sentir más sus piernas. Trató de mantener su expresión libre de toda emoción, pero no pudo evitar tomar una bocanada de aire cuando vio a las dos personas sentadas en la habitación.

—Oh Dios… —dijo una mujer. Bill adivinó que era Anne y la otra persona no podía ser nadie más que Jorg. Parecían una pareja normal y amable, como Gordon y Simone. La cara de Anne estaba un poco roja y sus ojos hinchados. Había estado llorando. Bill se asombró al sentirse incomodo.

El moreno estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando Anne comenzó a moverse, si no cuando la mujer estaba frente a él. Resistiendo el deseo de esconderse detrás de Simone como un niño de cinco años, dio un paso adelante. Anne tomó un respiro y abrió sus brazos un poco. — ¿Puedo…?

Bill no sabía que mas hacer, así que asintió, encontrándose rápidamente en un abrazo. Puso sus brazos alrededor de la mujer un poco más pequeña, solo por educación, no sentía nada. Cerró lo los ojos, la expresión podía interpretarse como una avalancha emocional sobre el pero lo único que Bill hacia era reunir toda su fuerza para no gritar ¡TOM! Fuertemente.

~8~

Tom estaba sentado en el carro, sus brazos cruzados en su pecho y su gorra sobre sus ojos. Estaba llorando y no quería que alguien lo viera. No podía evitar sentir que había perdido un poco de Bill cuando lo abrazó por última vez antes de que el otro chico entrara en la estación.

Había una parte de Bill que pertenecía a alguien más. Ya no lo podía negar.

* * *

¿Y qué tal les ha parecido? A mi me ha encantado, me fascina como se desarrollan las emociones de estos dos niños.

Psss… ¿comentarios?


	4. Detalles olvidados

Hola chicas(os) espero que estén bien :) les cuento que yo ando como loca estudiando para un examen el Lunes. Así que todos crucen los dedos por mí, esta materia es muy, pero muy importante para mí.

Por cierto, esta historia es traducida con permiso de la autora. Si quieren saber donde está la historia solo entren a mi perfil donde está el link a la historia. Esta historia como TODAS las publicadas en esta cuenta contienen relación chico/chico. Esta en especial contiene twincest. **Si no te gusta ya estas advertida(o) y puedes darle a tu navegador "atrás" y buscar algo que disfrutes más.**

Sin nada más que decir, reportándose desde Colombia con ruidos de reggaetón y el partido de la selección de fondo. Me despido. Mi querida saltamontes, espero que estés disfrutando ese concierto por las dos. Si no, iré hasta nuestra ciudad a halarte las orejas como bien sabes puedo hacerlo. ¡Disfrútenlo! Y duerman… yo por mi parte les ofreceré chocolates a morir.

Besos

_**-Loves**_

PD: Psss... la letra de la canción esta tanto en español como en ingles. :)

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Detalles olvidados **por **PixieGirl**

Canción usada: How Do Live de LeAnn Rimes

Bill podía oír a los adultos hablar pero no podía entender lo que decían. No podía escuchar y digerir todo lo que estaba pasando mientras trataba de reconocer si había algo que lo hacía acordarse de sus padres biológicos.

Cuando Jorg se paró y apretó las manos de Simone y Gordon, Bill se dio cuenta de donde venia su estatura. Sus ojos cafés y cabello naturalmente rubio venían de él también. Anne tenía sus mismos dedos largos y su sonrisa quitaba el aliento. Ella era una de esas personas que casi seguro fue de las más hermosas del colegio. Su voz era un poco alta, pero el chico creía que era por la situación.

— ¿Bill? —el moreno movió su cabeza cuando escuchó a Simone llamarlo. Sabía que probablemente parecía recién despierto cuando miró a su madre con los ojos bastante abiertos, preguntando con ellos. La mujer sonrió y movió levemente su cabeza hacia la pareja en la mesa. Sin quererlo, Bill volteó su mirada hacia estos.

— ¿Quieres preguntar algo cariño? —preguntó Anne, tratando de sonreír. Bill trato de no apartarse al escuchar la voz extremadamente amigable. Lo hacía sentir enfermo ya que él no tenía razón para ser tan educado. Lo hizo por hábito, su cuerpo controlándose por sí solo. Todo lo que quería hacer era decir "ustedes perdieron", voltearse y nunca mirar atrás. Pero una mirada a los ojos de Anne, tan llenos de amor maternal y felicidad, y Bill supo que no podría hacer eso.

— ¿Po… porque les tomo tanto… encontrarme?, quiero decir… —finalmente se las arreglo para preguntar. Era la única cosa que quería preguntar. Nada más le importaba.

Anne miró a Jorg. Claramente, era una pregunta de la que tenían miedo. El corazón de Bill dolió. No tenían una respuesta lista. Mentirían, en su cara, todo ese tiempo…

—Esto es tan vergonzoso —murmuró Anne.

—No fue tu culpa… —comenzó Jorg pero la mujer lo cortó.

—Olvide mi propio hijo de tres años en la tienda ¿¡Como me dices que no es mi culpa!?

Los ojos de Bill se abrieron. No, probablemente no era una mentira. Pero no la respuesta que esperaba escuchar.

~8~

How do I get through one night without you?

¿Como paso una noche sin ti?

If I had to live without you

Si debo vivir sin ti

What kind of life would that be?

¿Qué tipo de vida seria?

Oh I, I need you in my arms

Ah. Yo, yo te necesito en mis brazos

Need you to hold

Necesito sostenerte

You're my world, my heart, my soul

Eres mi mundo, mi corazón, mi alma

~8~

El cielo era gris. Era un reflejo perfecto de las emociones de Tom en el momento. Gris, nada más. Podía sentir el zumbido de su cerebro pero no podía realizar ni un solo pensamiento. Sus ojos estaban vacios mientras seguía mirando la puerta de la estación de policías. Sólo siguió mirando, siguiendo con sus ojos cada una de las personas que salían. Cualquiera podía ser el padre o la madre de Bill pero incluso sabiéndolo, su cerebro no le permitía desarrollar más el pensamiento.

Estaba en negación. Su mente se estaba auto protegiendo ya que él no lo podía hacer en el momento. Se enloquecería si comenzaba a pensar en todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Así que se rehusó a hacerlo.

Tom saltó cuando escuchó la puerta de un carro cerrarse. Vio dos hombres salir de un Volvo un poco viejo y los siguió con su mirada hasta que entraron a la estación.

La boca del de rastas se seco. No sabía cómo lo sabia pero lo sabía. Esos dos eran los hermanos biológicos de Bill. ¡Eran hermanos de Bill! Su Bill… habían entrado. Eso significaba que el moreno los conocería. Les hablaría, se daría cuenta de cómo pasaban las navidades, los veranos, sus cumpleaños…

Tom lo trató, en verdad lo hizo, pero no pudo salir del carro. Maldijo por lo bajo, odiando su propia debilidad. Su corazón comenzó a latir dolorosamente, por el pensamiento de que el otro conocería su 'verdadera' familia. Dolía tanto el pensar que no era parte de eso. Lo había sido ayer… ¿Cómo las cosas cambiaban tan rápido? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué?

~8~

— ¿O… olvidó? —murmuró Bill. Un dolor de cabeza estaba comenzando a formarse detrás de sus ojos y no pudo mirar a Anne más. Sintió la mano de Simone en la propia y a Gordon apretar su hombro pero no pudo mirar a alguno de los dos. Estaba enrojeciéndose, como si estuviese avergonzado, y no quería mirar a alguien. Lo que era un poco difícil ya que todos los ojos estaban puestos en el.

—Nosotros, nosotros vivíamos en Halle. Todavía lo hacemos, a decir verdad. Estábamos regresando de la casa de mis padres pero dijiste que tenías hambre así que decidí parar en la tienda. Georg y Gustav estaban dormidos…

~8~

_—Ma, ¡Quiero mirar los juguetes!_

_Anne escuchó a su hijo quejarse pero no le hizo mucho caso. Ahora que estaba en la tienda, podría comprar la comida de mañana y así no tendría que levantarse temprano. Había conducido casi toda la noche y parte del día, lo sentía en su cuello y DIOS estaba cansada. Deseaba poder quedarse dormida como sus hijos mayores, pero tenía que regresar a casa y acostar a su hiperactivo hijo menor._

_Pan, leche, jugo, fruta… Ah, y algo que el niño pudiese comer mientras llegaban, mantequilla, comida para gato… Anne bostez_ó_ mientras ponía un par de cervezas en la canasta. Después de una semana con sus padres, sentía que se lo merecía._

_Después de dos horas, compr_ó_ todo lo que necesitaba y se dirigió al carro. Tuvo problemas para mantener sus ojos abiertos mientras encendía la maquina y salía del estacionamiento._

_Estaría en casa pronto…_

_— ¡Llegamos queridos! —dijo la mujer en cuanto llegaron y estacionó en frente de la casa. Sonriendo cuando vio el carro de Jorg en la acera también. Eso significaba que se podría volver un ovillo al lado de él y olvidarse de todo…_

_— ¿Mami? —escuchó la voz de Gustav._

_— ¿Si cariño?_

_— ¿Dónde está Bill?_

_— ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Dónde está…? —Anne se volteó al asiento trasero y su corazón paro en ese instante —Mi Dios…_

_Los juguetes… Bill había querido ver los juguetes…_

_— ¡JORG!_

~8~

Anne estaba llorando cuando termino de contar la historia. Bill sentía como si alguien estuviese tratando de arrancarle el estomago mientras veía lagrimas caer por las mejillas de la mujer. No sabía que pensar. Sonaba como un error que cualquiera podía hacer cualquier día. Pero no pudo evitar el darse cuenta que no le habían respondido su pregunta.

—Fuimos a la estación de policías en Halle, cuando nos dimos cuenta que te habíamos extraviado —dijo Jorg, haciendo una frase completa por primera vez —Anne estaba demasiado cansada para conducir y yo había tomado un par de copas. Mandaron a alguien a buscarte, pero no te encontraron. Empezaron a investigarlo como un secuestro ¡Que por supuesto no era! —dijo apresuradamente el hombre cuando Simone y Gordon abrieron sus bocas —, estuvieron trabajando bastante lento, y nos recomendaron que contratáramos un investigador privado. No teníamos plata pero eso… hasta que tomamos un préstamo el año pasado.

— ¿Tomaron un préstamo? —preguntó el chico, su voz un poco más fuerte.

—Bueno, valió la pena. ¿No? —dijo el hombre sonriéndole. Parecía sinceramente feliz, tanto que hizo sentir nauseas a Bill. No quería darle a estas personas lo que era obvio que querían.

De repente, la habitación se sintió muy pequeña.

—Debo irme —dijo —, discúlpenme —nadie trato de pararlo, pero pudo ver desilusión en los ojos de Jorg y Anne. Salió rápidamente de la habitación, casi corriendo fuera de la estación. Murmuró una disculpa cuando choco contra el hombro de alguien pero no paró para asegurarse de que lo hubieran escuchado. Si lo hubiese hecho, habría visto la persona que había golpeado voltearse y mirarlo con una pequeña expresión en la cara.

~8~

If you ever leave

Si te vas

Baby you would take away everything good in my life

Nene, tomaras todo lo bueno que hay en mi vida

And tell me now

Y dime ahora

~8~

Tom se había sentado en el asiento de adelante y había prendido la radio, cuando de repente Bill entró en el carro, respirando entrecortadamente como si hubiese corrido una maratón.

—No puedo estar ahí… —gimió —… son demasiado agradables… No puedo odiarlos… Quiero hacerlo… ¡Tomi! —no tomó más que un parpadeo, el que Tom regresara al asiento de atrás. Bill se acomodó en su regazo y se apretó contra él, no quería dejarlo ir nunca —. Ellos… Creo que quieren que regrese con ellos…

Tom tragó saliva y abrazo a Bill más fuerte. Había tenido miedo de eso. ¡Por supuesto que querían a su hijo de regreso! Tom no podía pensar en alguien que no quisiera a Bill para sí. Bill era perfecto en todas las formas que Tom consideraba posibles.

~8~

How do I live without you

¿Cómo vivo sin ti?

I want to know

Quiero saber

How do I breathe without you

¿como respire sin ti?

If you ever go

Si te vas

How do I ever, ever survive?

¿como puedo, puedo sobrevivir?

How do I

¿como lo hago?

How do I

¿como lo hago?

Oh, how do I live

Ah, ¿como vivo?

~8~

—Has estado llorando —afirmó de repente el pelinegro.

—No, no lo he hecho —negó Tom inmediatamente.

—No sigas mintiéndome Tomi —dijo Bill.

—No lo estoy haciendo.

—Tomi —murmuró Bill, besándole la nariz —, yo también tengo miedo.

—No tienes porque tenerlo.

— ¿No?

—No, estás conmigo.

Bill rió —Mi héroe.

—Desearía serlo —Tom suspiró —No puedo protegerte de que te lastimen, ¿verdad?

El 'menor' no respondió. Aproximadamente diez minutos antes se enteró de que tanto dolía recibir una respuesta que uno no quería. El no quería lastimar a Tom. Nunca, nunca haría eso a propósito. Así que beso a Tom, sin importarle que la gente los viera. Estaba sosteniéndose en la conexión que tenían. La que se había formado en el segundo en que el otro le tomo la mano por primera vez. Estaba haciéndola más fuerte, tratando de hacerla indestructible. Nadie podría lastimarlos si estaban juntos.

~8~

Without you, there'd be no sun in my sky

Sin ti, no habría sol en mi cielo

There would be no love in my life

No habría amor en mi vida

There'd be no world left for me

No habría mundo para mí

And I, oh Baby, I don't know what I would do

Y yo, ah nene, no sé que haría

I'd be lost if I lost you

Estaría perdido sin ti

~8~

_***_

_—Mira Bill, ¿No es genial?_

_El pequeño aplaudió con sus manos al ver un micrófono de juguete._

_***_

—Te amo —murmuró Tom.

_***_

_— ¡Acá esta mi nieto favorito! —un anciano rió y Bill corrió a sus brazos —, veamos si tengo algo para el cumpleañero. ¡Ah!, hay algo en mi bolsillo… ¡Es el monstruo de las cosquillas!_

_— ¡Abuelo! —rió Bill mientras el hombre empezaba a hacerle cosquillas en el estomago._

_***_

— ¡No los dejes! —gritó Bill de repente. Tom lo miró, confundido y preocupado —. Viven en Halle…

— ¿Si? Y…

—Ellos escucharan mi opinión, ¿cierto? No pueden decidir algo sin preguntarme primero, ¿cierto? —preguntó Bill. El de rastas abrió su boca y la cerró de nuevo, dándose cuenta de que no sabía —. ¡Tengo 17! ¡Y no quiero vivir en Halle! ¡Eso es… está muy lejos! ¿Y el colegio? Y todo. Sería demasiado complicado. Si, muy complicado, no querrán hacer eso. ¿Y si vamos y les decimos que no me quiero ir? Si lo saben, dejaran el tema ¿Cierto? Son lo suficientemente inteligentes…

—Bill ¡respira! —dijo Tom, cortando a Bill. El chico no se había dado cuenta que tan irregular era su respiración y ahora no sentía oxigeno llegar a sus pulmones —. Respira por mi, Billa —dijo Tom, moviendo su mano de arriba abajo en la espalda del otro. Miró los ojos del pelinegro, dejándole saber que no estaba solo —. Va a estar todo bien. De un modo u otro.

— ¡No quiero que sea de más de una forma! —casi gritó Bill —. ¡No puedo vivir sin ti!

Esa era la razón principal por la que ambos chicos estaban asustados. El carro cayó en silencio mientras se miraron a los ojos. Las manos de Tom estaban en la espalda del otro haciendo círculos ahí. Era sorprendentemente tranquilizador para ambos.

~8~

If you ever leave

Si alguna vez te vas

Baby you would take away everything real in my life

Nene, te llevaras todo lo real en mi vida

And tell me now

Y dime ahora

~8~

Tom sabía que no sería capaz de dejar ir a Bill y que este no quería tampoco. Era seguro que podrían verse tanto como quisieran, pero se necesitaban todo el tiempo. Necesitaban estar seguros de poder ir a donde el otro cuando quisieran. Nadie sabía calmar a Bill como Tom sabía hacerlo, nadie más que Bill podía hacer admitir a Tom que estaba lastimado. Así que no solo estarían completamente perdidos el uno sin el otro, nadie más podría saber qué hacer con ellos.

—Yo tampoco puedo vivir sin ti Bill…

Un gemido bajo salió de la boca de Bill —No quiero vivir más allá de doce metros tuyos Tom. Quiero saber que estas al otro lado de la pared. ¿Y si tengo pesadillas? ¡Ellos no saben cómo hacerlas parar!

—Con un vaso de leche caliente y un abrazo.

—No saben lo que quiero cuando cumpla dieciocho.

—Hacerte el maldito tatuaje.

— ¡Ni siquiera saben que uso maquillaje!

—Desde que tienes once.

Bill sonrió un poco. —Tú lo sabes todo.

—Por supuesto, no sería tu hermano si no lo supiera.

~8~

How do I live without you

¿como vivo sin ti?

I want to know

Quiero saber

How do I breathe without you

¿como respire sin ti?

If you ever go

Si te vas

How do I ever, ever survive?

¿como puedo, puedo sobrevivir?

How do I

¿como lo hago?

How do I

¿Cómo lo hago?

Oh, how do I live

Ah, ¿Cómo vivo?

~8~

— ¿Ah sí? —dijo Bill, riendo —. Sé que te gusta acurrucarte aunque le digas a mamá que no.

—Eso es porque solo me gusta hacerlo contigo.

—Se cómo te gusta tomar el baño…

—… contigo.

—Y se como relajarte —finalizó Bill.

— ¿Eso crees?

—No, lo sé —dijo el pelinegro, besando los labios del otro. Sabía que Tom sólo se relajaba cuando tenía el control, así que rápidamente lo dejó ponerse a cargo. Y el 'mayor' aceptó rápidamente. Bill sintió como todo su cuerpo perdía tensión y sonrió. Nadie conocía a Tom como él. Aunque el otro no lo aceptara en voz alta, al dejarse llevar por el beso dejó saber a Bill cuanto lo necesitaba.

Y, Oh Dios, Bill necesitaba a Tom también.

~8~

If you ever leave

Si alguna vez te vas

Baby you would take away everything

Nene te llevaras todo

Need you with me

Te necesito a mi lado

Baby don't you know that you're everything good in my life…

Nene, ¿no sabes que eres todo lo bueno en mi vida?

~8~

Todo estaba bien…

* * *

Miles de besos, cada día que paso en este mundo les tengo más cariño. *Loves se limpia las lagrimas de la cara* Y ahora, quien deje comentarios se le agradecerá.


	5. Normalidad

Hola a todas(os) de nuevo, yo por aca me paso con una nueva actualización. Lamento en sobremanera el no poder responderles los comentarios. Pero el poco tiempo que tengo libre lo estoy usando para hacer una de las cosas que mas amo: Traducir.

No saben como extraño poder pasarme por aca cada día e ir respondiendo lo que escriben, pero créanme que tendrán respuesta. De eso estén seguros.

Como siempre mil gracias a mi beta, a mis sisters que me apoyan a si ande lo mas de pérdida y en especial a cada una de las personas que leen lo que traduzco y saben que amo cada historia como si fuese propia.

_Y las advertencias de siempre, esta historia es contenido yaoi o slash y aparte de eso es Twincest. Asi que si te incomoda lo que escribimos, leemos o traducimos dale "atrás" a tu navegador y disfruta de historia que te agrade._

_Esta historia es un RPS, con esto ni la escritora ni yo buscamos hacer dinero o hacerle daño a alguien. _

_Mis traducciones siempre, pero siempre han tenido permiso del autor._

Y ahora sin mas que decirles me despido de ustedes con un beso gigante y hasta la próxima semana.

Los extraña,

_**-Loves**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Normalidad** por **PixieGirl**

— ¿Podemos ir a casa? —preguntó Bill contra los labios de Tom.

—Si, robémonos el carro y conduzcamos sin licencia justo en frente de la estación de policía —respondió Tom —. Una idea realmente buena, debo decir.

—No te burles de mí, estoy de humor —dijo Bill.

—Después de todo, ¿Estas de humor? —dijo el 'mayor' sin creer lo que estaba escuchando.

—Tienes ese tipo de efecto en mí —rió Bill —. Además, piensa en esto… que tan bueno sería… estoy totalmente bajoneado y tú tienes que hacerme sentir bien de nuevo… agradable y suave, sin apresurarse, solo amorosamente y delicado.

—Eso es todo, vamos a caminar.

~8~

El silencio en la habitación se estaba volviendo sofocante pero ninguna de las cuatro personas en esta quería romperlo. Simone estaba secando sus manos sudorosas en sus jeans. No sabía porque estaba tan nerviosa. Había estado bien cuando Bill estaba en la habitación…

Bueno, tal vez eso era. Estaba tan enfocada en Bill y en tratar de hacerlo sentir cómodo que se había olvidado de sus propios nervios.

—Siento eso… —dijo Gordon de repente y el silencio se quebró en millones de pedazos —… el… debe estar bastante confundido. Todo pasó tan rápido.

—Si —aceptó Anne lentamente —. Es nuestro hijo. Lo queremos en casa lo más pronto posible, así que pensamos que-

—Espere ¿Qué? —la cortó Simone. Anne parpadeó sin darse cuenta que había dicho mal —. ¿Qué quiere decir con quererlo en casa? ¡El ya tiene una!

Si, Simone apoyaría a Bill en lo que quisiera. Pero no, no había considerado la posibilidad de dejarlo ir. Para ser honestos, sabía que él se quedaría. No necesariamente por ello o por Gordon si no por…

—Bueno, si —dijo Anne interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Simone —. ¿Qué más?

Simone miró de la mujer a Gordon, tratando de encontrar algo que decir. ¿Asumieron que lo tendrían de vuelta? ¿Solo así?

—El no dejara a Tom —dijo Simone. -Nuestro hijo. Son como gemelos, incluso comparten el cumpleaños: primero de Septiembre. Lo siento, en verdad, pero… si llegamos al punto donde la opinión de él es preguntada, el querrá quedarse. No dejara a Tom y no creo que Tom pudiese soportar que él lo dejara.

~8~

El cielo estaba todavía gris. Bill estaba quejándose de que pronto comenzaría a llover y su cabello quedaría arruinado. Todo lo que Tom hizo fue sonreír y escucharlo. En medio de toda la confusión y miedo era agradable tener un momento de normalidad. No duraría mucho, pero era de ellos. Sus momentos. Ni la lluvia que venía podría arruinarlo.

Dándose cuenta de lo calladas que estaban las calles, Tom tomó la mano de Bill. La voz del pelinegro murió a los segundos, volteando a ver al 'mayor' que solo le sonrió, comenzó a hablar de nuevo. Hablaba de todo: su cabello, su estúpido profesor de matemáticas y aun más de su estúpido cabello, del pelo de sus perros que necesitaban ser lavado y de pronto comenzó a divagar sobre cuál era el mejor sabor de helado del mundo. Tom nunca había entendido como Bill podía saltar de un tema a otro, pero en verdad no le importaba.

— ¡Oh, oh! —exclamó Bill y apuntó al cielo —. ¡Mira Tomi! ¡El sol está saliendo!

Tom miró hacia arriba, y pudo ver los rayos dorados que estaban hacienda su camino a través de las densas nubes. Tom sonrió y su humor mejoró un poco. Tal vez el día no sería tan malo después de todo.

—Brilla para ti, ¿Lo sabías? —dijo.

— ¿Qué?

—Solo tú puedes ser tan positivo durante momentos como estos. Te esta recompensando.

Bill paró de caminar. Si encontrar a sus padres, significaba que Tom se volvería así. Lo haría más seguido. —En verdad no lo pienso así, si esta recompensando a alguien es a ti.

—No, ahora tu estas-

—Es verdad Tomi —dijo Bill, acercándose a Tom —. Estas siendo el mejor hermano.

Tom bajó su cabeza. —Ni siquiera entre ahí por ti —dijo quedamente —, lo trate. En verdad lo hice, lo juro-

—Shhh… —murmuró Bill y besó a Tom. Los ojos del otro chico se abrieron por un segundo. Estaban en el exterior ¡Donde todo el mundo los podía ver! Pero tan pronto pensó eso, se encontró respondiendo el beso —. Estabas ahí cuando te necesitaba. Es todo lo que necesito saber —dijo Bill después de terminar el beso.

—Desearía poder hacer más-

—Bueno, como dije, todavía me siento triste. Hay un montón de cosas que puedes hacer para ayudarme —dijo Bill.

Tom rió. —Está bien, princesa, vamos a casa.

~8~

Había un rubio y un castaño sentados en una dura banca en la estación de policía. Sabían que no podían entrar en la habitación donde estaban sus padres, pero esperar no era el fuerte de ninguno de los dos. El rubio estaba golpeando el piso con su pie y el castaño estaba mirando el techo, contando las infinitas grietas que había en el.

—No quieren complicar esto aún más, ¿Cierto? —dijo el rubio de repente.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué quiero decir? Georg, ¿No los escuchaste hablando anoche?

—Si-

— ¡Han pasado 14 años! Estoy feliz como un demonio de que él esté vivo y bien, ¡Pero dudo de que sea feliz con nosotros! Demasiado ha cambiado. No vivimos en la casa, ¡Tu estas prácticamente casado!

Georg sonrió, volteando su cabeza y mirando a su hermano menor —Seria agradable tener a toda la familia en la boda, ¿No? —dijo imitando la voz de su madre —. Pero coincido contigo Gustav. No sería agradable si uno de nosotros tuviese que estar amarrado a su silla.

Gustav suspiró —Me preguntó como es.

—Nah, lo más seguro es que sea tan estándar como nosotros. Tenemos los mismos genes después de todo. Solo espero que no tenga el mismo gusto en mujeres que tu.

Gustav rodo los ojos.

~8~

— ¿Sintiéndote mejor hermanito?

—Déjame de llamarme así ¡Burletero de mierda! —casi grito Bill. Amaba a Tom, en verdad lo hacía, pero el tenia la habilidad de convertir las cosas más placenteras en tortura, tanto que le hacían querer arrancarle las rastas, una-por-una —. Entra en mí y tal vez me sienta mejor —siseó.

—Como desees —dijo Tom y en unos pocos segundos escuchó a Bill jadear y gemir lo cual le hizo sentir como si en verdad hubiese hecho algo bueno por el mundo.

—Oh, oh, oh…

— ¿Se siente bien?

—I-increíble —jadeo Bill —Ah Señor, eres tan bueno-

—Lo sé.

—Ah SEÑOR. ¡Quiero que seas todo mío! —Bill dijo arqueándose mientras Tom golpeaba en su punto.

—Pero SOY todo-

—OH, ¡OH! ¡Oh, justo ahí!, Oh… Oh Dios… Oh, Te amo.

—Yo te amo aún más —murmuró Tom.

~8~

— ¡No pueden llevar esto a tribunales! —gritó Simone. Ahora parada, deseando convertirse en alguien tan aterrador que las otras dos personas correrían lejos y nunca regresarían. Le habían parecido tan agradables y ahora no podía evitar odiarlos con todo su corazón —. Si preguntan su opinión, ustedes sabrían que tan feliz es-

— ¿Cuántos niños ha perdido? —le preguntó Anne, también parándose. Cuando Simone se calló, siguió —: Eso pensé. Entonces no tiene idea de cómo se siente no saber donde esta, o si está vivo. El fue lo suficientemente suertudo como para encontrarse con ustedes pero nosotros no sabíamos eso. Todo lo que escuchamos fueron las horribles historias donde los niños son secuestrados, vendidos, violados… y cada día esperábamos la llamada de alguien para decirnos que lo habían encontrado. Muerto. Abusado. Ahora está de regreso en nuestras vidas y queremos asegurarnos de que siga así.

— ¡Para el nosotros somos sus padres! —dijo Gordon, parándose al lado de Simone —. ¡Nosotros lo criamos!

—Y ese es un honor que nunca será nuestro —dijo Jorg y ahora los cuatro adultos estaban de pie —. Pero el es nuestro hijo, les guste o no.

—El ser padres no está definido por sangre —dijo Simone en tono bajo —. Y tampoco lo es la hermandad. La conexión que él tiene con Tom es más profunda que cualquier lazo biológico.

—Usted sigue repitiendo eso ¿Está tratando de encontrar una razón por la que él no decidiese venir con nosotros? —preguntó Anne.

—Ah, eso quisiera usted.

~8~

Normal era una palabra graciosa. El momento que Bill y Tom habían compartido mientras iban a casa había sido normal a la luz de los últimos eventos. Lo que habían hecho cuando finalmente alcanzaron la cama de Bill era más que normal para ellos. Demonios, era su forma de vida. Pero, para el resto del mundo, para los que no entenderían, era anormal, peligroso e incluso enfermizo. Se suponía que les debían gustar las niñas. O… al menos otros niños. Pero no el otro. Porque la sociedad los veía como hermanos. Puede que la palabra "adoptado" apareciera debajo del nombre de Bill en algunos papeles formales, pero eso no los hacía menos hermanos.

Ellos sabían eso. Siempre lo habían sabido y no les importaba el hecho de que no tuvieran la misma sangre corriendo por sus venas. Eso no hacia amar al otro aunque sea un poco menos. Eso no hacia su lazo más frágil.

O eso es lo que pensaban.

¿Cómo podría venir alguien y prácticamente tomar un cuchillo y cortar lo que había entre ellos? ¿Por qué alguien haría algo así?

—Gracias Tomi… —murmuró Bill.

—Mi placer.

Bill sonrió —Suena como si en verdad lo fuese —dijo riendo. Escuchó a Tom reírse entre dientes y después un beso suave en su cabeza. Cerró los ojos disfrutando la sensación.

_***_

_—Uno más ¡papi! ¡Por favor! —rogó Bill. Jorg solo rió y levantó al menor de sus hijos._

_—Uno más y vas a la cama._

_— ¡Esta bien! —gritó Bill deleitado cuando Jorg comenzó a correr por la casa como un caballo —. ¡Mami! ¡Soy un vaquero!_

_***_

—Pero… detesto los caballos —murmuró Bill.

— ¿Qué?

Bill negó —Nada —un silencio corto siguió —. ¿Qué tanto crees que uno puede recordar? —preguntó de repente. Moviendo su cabeza para poder ver la cara del otro y pudo decir que Tom sabía exactamente a qué se refería. Y no estaba feliz —. Solamente que sería bueno… recordar algo de la vida que una vez tuve.

— ¿Por qué? A duras penas recuerdo cualquier cosa antes de ti. Y pocas cosas después de que llegaras —dijo Tom. Sonaba enojado pero Bill sabía que estaba luchando consigo para mantenerse calmado.

—Al menos tú tienes fotos. Todo lo que yo tengo es hueco blanco —murmuró Bill —, no es como si quisiera esa vida de nuevo. Solo sé que quiero saber algo de ella. Si saben algunas historias graciosas de mi… o algo. Por favor no te enojes —dijo el chico, besando la mandíbula del otro —. Nadie va a tomar tu lugar.

—De eso no tengo miedo —admitió Tom.

—Entonces, ¿De qué?

—Si lo peor llega a suceder y no podemos vernos diariamente ni estar juntos todo el tiempo… Si todo llega al punto donde tenemos que parar esto, lo que estamos haciendo… estaría más que feliz de saber que estas feliz, que te sientes completo y que tus —Tomó un respiro con dificultad —, hermanos cuidan de ti. Si solo… los tienes ¿A quién tendré yo?

Sonaba egoísta a sus oídos, pero no lo pudo evitar. El pensamiento de perder a Bill estaba carcomiendo su interior pero era una posibilidad que no podía ignorar.

De repente Bill se paró. Solamente miró a Tom por unos minutos y después salió de la cama completamente — ¿Cómo…? —comenzó, sonando furioso —… ¿Cómo puedes pensar que yo estaré bien si eso pasa? ¿Cómo te atreves a pensar que soy alguna clase de… perra sin corazón? ¡Yo no estaría bien! ¡Es por eso que esto no puede pasar! No permitiré que pare; no permitiré que lo peor pase, porque MALDITA SEA ¡Moriría! ¡Moriría!

Tom estaba parado también — ¡Tengo que pensar en eso Bill! —dijo — ¡Tengo que hacerlo! No puedo pensar en ti estando miserable ¡Rompe mi corazón! Tienes que estar bien Bill. Tengo que pensar que estas bien, seguro y feliz… es tan duro de otro modo…

La ira de Bill se fue tan rápido como llego. Su boca colgó y no podía creer lo que había acabado de escuchar. Finalmente respiro suavemente y cogió a Tom entre sus brazos. Sabía que Tom necesitaba sentirlo cerca al igual que el también lo necesitaba así.

—Esto no puede parar… —murmuró —… así es como debe ser. Esto es lo que es normal .

* * *

Pssss… les apuesto que la historia se ira poniendo mejor ;) ¿Comentarios?


	6. Bebe mio

_Un capitulo mas, eswpero que lo disfruten._

_Y las advertencias de siempre, esta historia es contenido yaoi o slash y aparte de eso es Twincest. Asi que si te incomoda lo que escribimos, leemos o traducimos dale "atrás" a tu navegador y disfruta de historia que te agrade._

_Esta historia es un RPS, con esto ni la escritora ni yo buscamos hacer dinero o hacerle daño a alguien._

_Mis traducciones siempre, pero siempre han tenido permiso del autor._

* * *

**Bebe ****mío** por **PixieGirl**

N/A: Dumbo es una película que nadie debe ver solo *se seca los ojos*.

Canción usada al final: Baby of mine de Dumbo (Disney)

La casa estaba tan callada. El silencio creaba la falsa ilusión de que estaban solos en el mundo. Sólo por un instante, era solo ellos. No había quien los juzgara, nadie que les gritara, y nadie que les dijera que hacer. Simplemente… nadie. Y de todos modos sentían que tenían todo lo que necesitaban. Tenían amor, intimidad. Se sentían completos.

Ninguno quiso admitir donde estaban sus pensamientos pero ambos estaban pensando en lo mismo. Esa habitación en la estación de policía y que estaba sucediendo. Sus padres no los habían llamado. No habían escuchado una cosa desde que se habían ido.

Bill había dicho a Tom lo que había escuchado. Le dijo todo sobre el préstamo y los dedos largos que sabia había heredado de Anne. Y Tom escuchó. No interrumpió, no preguntó. Sabía que Bill le estaba diciendo todo lo que quería que supiera y no quería presionar al otro chico. Bill tenía suficiente que manejar.

Ahora el silencio bendito había caído, todo lo demás simplemente olvidado. No necesitaban más palabras para dejar saber lo que el otro sentía.

Bill jugaba con la tela de la camiseta extra grande de Tom. Sus pensamientos todavía en esa habitación, aunque su mente había empezado a divagar. Estaba pensando en la paternidad. ¿Cómo se construía?, ¿Cómo nacía el amor de un padre por un niño? ¿Desde el nacimiento? ¿O había algo más?, ¿No habían niños abandonados por qué no eran deseados? ¿Esos padres sentían algún tipo de afecto por sus hijos recién nacidos?

¿Podía escoger un padre o una madre no amar su hijo si había alguien más que querían? Demasiado feo o un perdedor completo… ¿Simone y Gordon podrían haber decidido no quererlo? ¿O se habían enamorado de él en cuanto lo habían conocido? ¿Como las madres se enamoran de sus hijos apenas nacen y son traídos a sus brazos?

¿Simone y Gordon amaban a Tom de manera diferente a como lo amaban? Tom era de ellos, nadie podía decir que no. Tom nunca les traería problemas.

¿Lo amaría Tom como lo hacía si fuesen hermanos biológicos?

¿Si Tom ya hubiese tenido un hermano o una hermana seria igual?

¿Cómo sería la vida de Bill, a quien habría amado, si Anne no hubiera estado tan cansada ese día en el mercado?

~8~

—Esto es de la Navidad pasada —dijo Simone. Todos se habían sentado y sus voces estaban normales de nuevo, pero la tensión podía ser cortada prácticamente con un cuchillo. La foto que Simone estaba mostrando a Anne y a Jorg era una particularmente tierna. Bill y Tom estaban peleando para abrir un regalo para ambos. Bill estaba prácticamente sentado sobre Tom, tratando de coger la caja que el otro estaba sosteniendo justo fuera de su alcance. Habían estado riendo tan duro que estaban casi llorando y habían terminado haciéndolo juntos —. Siempre la mantengo conmigo.

—Entonces… ¿Este es Tom? —dijo Anne mirando la foto

—Si, ellos siempre discuten sobre quién va a abrir el regalo que mis padres les mandan. Y ellos siempre terminan haciéndolo igual…

_***_

_— ¡No! es mi turno este año —gritó Bill, tratando de quitar la caja a Tom._

_—No-o_

_— ¡Si lo es! ¡Tú la abriste el año pasado! Recuerda la gran pila de chocolate ¡Dámelo! —dijo Bill, alcanzando el regalo que lo más seguro es que estuviera lleno de algo delicioso para comer —. ¡Tomi! —chilló Bill cuando los dedos de Tom se hundieron en un punto particularmente cosquilloso en el costado de Bill._

_—Vamos Bill ¿Por qué no me dejas?_

_¡Click!_

_Ambos niños se congelaron y voltearon para ver a su madre parada frente a ellos, sonriendo felizmente con una cámara en sus manos._

_— ¿Esto parece como un momento que quisiera recordar? —preguntó Bill._

_—Tal vez no, pero sí parece como uno que yo quisiera recordar. Pueden continuar._

_Hubo una pausa de dos segundos y comenzaron a forcejear de nuevo. Hubo bastantes gritos, risas, patadas, cosquillas, click no escuchados y finalmente la solución vino a la mente de los gemelos._

_— ¿Por qué no lo abrimos juntos? —exclamaron al tiempo. Parecieron lo suficientemente satisfechos y se calmaron para ver lo que sus abuelos les habían comprado esta vez._

_—Ustedes saben que se pueden saltar la pelea, ¿No? —dijo Gordon, que apenas estaba entrando a la habitación donde los chicos estaban —. El resultado siempre es el mismo._

_—Si, ¿Pero dónde estaría la diversión? —dijo Bill y arrancó el papel mientras Tom quitaba la cinta — ¡Delicias de fresa!_

_***_

~8~

— ¿Me amarían? —preguntó Bill. Su voz lo hizo sonar como si tuviese cinco años. Estaba inseguro de querer saber la verdad.

—Nadie que he conocido ha podido evitar amarte —le respondió Tom.

— ¿Cuándo comenzaste a amarme?

— ¿De qué forma?

—Cualquiera.

—No lo sé. No lo recuerdo… imagino que empecé a verte como un hermano en algún punto. Nunca caí en cuenta de que alguien buscaba por ti o que eras el hijo de alguien más. Quiero decir, ya sabes ¿Tenia como… tres? ¿Qué sabia de sexo? Todavía pensaba que las cigüeñas traían a los bebes a las familias. Tal vez pensé que el pájaro que te estaba trayendo se perdió o algo así.

Bill rió. —Como en Dumbo.

— ¿La película del elefante que te hace llorar?

—Si, el pájaro que llevaba a Dumbo a su mamá se perdió y es por eso que llego tarde. La Sra. Jumbo pensaba que no iba a tener el bebe que quería tanto…

Bill paro de hablar. Oh, por Dios bendito, incluso el pensar en esa película traía lágrimas a sus ojos. Tosió y parpadeó, pero sabía que fue unos cuantos segundos tarde. Tom ya lo había notado.

—Eres hermoso, ¿Lo sabías? —le dijo sonriendo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Sin burla?

—Sin burla.

Bill llevó su nariz contra el cuello de Tom, en una forma de decir gracias. Tom había aprendido a no dejar a Bill ver Dumbo solo hace mucho tiempo, así no pudiera soportar la película. No era que odiase la trama y tenía que admitir que los dibujos eran tiernos cuando tenía humor para verlos, pero era el hecho de que hacían llorar a Bill.

_***_

_Tom bostezo e hizo su caminó escaleras abajo en el medio de la noche. Sabía que debía estar durmiendo, era una noche de escuela, pero a los trece años uno está demasiado ocupado como para dormir. Estaba ocupado pensando en su hermano, en besarlo, en su cuello, en su abdomen._

_Tom casi se cayó de las escaleras cuando el silencio fue roto por un snif. Se quedo quieto donde estaba y miró alrededor, tratando de ver quien había hecho el ruido en la oscuridad. Finalmente sus ojos cayeron en una figura familiar sentada en el sofá._

_— ¿Bill? —el moreno salto y miró a su alrededor —, ¿Qué estás viendo? —preguntó Tom cuando vio el mueble del televisor abierto._

_—Dumbo —dijo Bill y comenzó a llorar de nuevo, mirando al aparato._

_—Dum… Bill, ¡Sabes que no debes ver esa película solo! —dijo Tom y fue al sofá. Le tomo dos segundos a Bill treparse en el regazo de Tom y esconder su cabeza en el cuello de este._

_La película llego a la parte en que la Sra Jumbo estaba meciendo a su bebe en su camión. Tom sentía el calor, las lágrimas saladas en su cuello y no pudo evitar en parte entristecerse. Dios, odiaba esa película._

_—Vamos Billa. Hora de irnos a la cama —dijo Tom finalmente, decidiendo que ver a la Sra Jumbo despedirse de Dumbo era demasiado drama para una noche._

_— ¿Te quedas conmigo?_

_—Por supuesto._

_***_

—No he hecho mi tarea de matemáticas —dijo Bill de la nada.

—Y acá, pensaba yo que esto era una excusa lo suficientemente buena para ignorar el colegio —gimió Tom. El pensamiento de ir a clases como si todo fuese normal era absurdo.

—Tal vez podamos olvidar por un tiempo —sugirió Bill, besando el cuello de Tom.

—Si claro, mientras la profesora nos enseña algo totalmente aburrido, la escucharé y no dejare que mi mente vaya hacia ti. Si, hare eso. ¡No, espera! Mierda, creo que no puedo… Verás, tengo música mañana y todos sabemos que tan divertido es. ¿Sabías que aprender todo sobre Mozart no es divertido? No lo sabía, pero es cierto.

Bill rió. —Entonces ¿Por qué tomas música? Podrías haberla dejado —apuntó.

—Era eso o economía domestica. Tú sabes eso.

—Me encantaría verte con un delantal, haciéndome la comida y lavando mi ropa —dijo Bill.

—Para eso es que esta mamá.

~8~

—Esto esta yendo a ningún lado —dijo Anne parándose —, les sugiero que contraten un abogado.

—Pero ni siquiera le hemos preguntado- —dijo Gordon pero fue cortado rudamente.

— ¡El no sabe lo que es mejor para él! ¡Necesita ver que tanto lo queremos de vuelta! —dijo Anne. Jorg estaba cogiéndola de la mano, tratando de calmarla de alguna manera. Había estado sorprendentemente callado, dejando a su esposa manejar la situación.

—Ustedes no pueden.

—Si, claro que podemos. Nos mantendremos en contacto.

Y con eso salieron por la puerta.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Georg cuando sus padres finalmente salieron.

— ¡Nada! Solo hablamos. No se preocupen, lo conocerán pronto —dijo la mujer, tal vez demasiado alegre. Georg y Gustav se miraron. Conocían a su madre. Este iba a ser un camino a casa infernal.

~8~

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer?, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?...

— ¡Simone cálmate!

— ¿¡Calmarme!? ¡Gordon, están hablando de quitarme a mi hijo! ¡Y no podemos costear un maldito abogado! —gritó Simone. Estaba bastante cerca a un ataque de histeria y pagaría por tener algo que romper.

—Llamaremos a mi hermano, el puede ayudarnos —dijo Gordon —. Ya verás como todo va a funcionar. El ya casi tiene 18 de todos modos. Ellos escucharan lo que él quiere. No te preocupes.

—Pero es nuestro hijo —dijo la mujer débilmente.

—Lo sé querida —replicó Gordon, abrazando a su esposa —, lo sé.

~8~

— ¡Podríamos huir y regresar cuando tengamos 18! —sugirió Bill.

—Si, eso ayudaría bastante.

—No puedes decir algo si no lo has intentado —dijo Bill — ¿Tenemos galletas?

— ¿Galletas?

—Si, quiero unas…

— ¿Chicos?

Bill y Tom salieron de la cama en menos de un parpadeo. — ¡Un minuto! —grito Tom mientras comenzaba a buscar su camiseta, Bill se deslizo debajo de su cama tratando de encontrar su otra media. La habitación se lleno de murmullos frenéticos y siseos de frustración mientras encontraban todo.

—Encontramos su mensaje —dijo Gordon cuando los chicos bajaron las escaleras.

— ¿Cómo fue todo? —preguntó Tom sin rodeos. Quería saber si tenía que golpear a alguien. Dios solo sabía que tanto lo quería hacer.

—Esto no va a ser simple —dijo Simone con una voz carente de emoción.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Bill cuidadosamente. Estaba teniendo un mal presentimiento. Sus padres parecían tan solemnes.

—Van a tratar de quitarnos tu custodia —dijo Simone —, van a llevar el caso a la Corte.

Bill sintió como el piso desaparecía debajo de él y caía y caía sin chocar contra algo. ¿Cómo podían hacerle esto? El hecho de que hubiesen reaparecido en su vida lo había confundido bastante, ¿Por qué tenían que darle vuelta al mundo de Bill?

—Pero, ustedes no van a dejar que ellos ganen el caso. ¿Cierto? Ustedes van a asegurarse de ganar, ¿Si? Papá, mamá, ¡Díganme que vamos a ganar! —Bill no pudo evitar gritar. Tom iba a abrazarlo, pero Simone fue más rápida cerrando sus brazos solo como una madre puede hacerlo.

—Cariño, te prometo, te prometo que vamos a hacer todo lo posible para que nadie te haga hacer algo que no quieras. Somos una familia, siempre vamos a ser una familia y tu parte de ella. Nunca olvides eso.

El corazón de Tom se estaba rompiendo ante la imagen de su madre y hermano llorando. Lo hizo darse cuenta que esto estaba lejos de terminar, no era un simple encontrarse y conocer y hasta luego de nuevo. Pensó que se iba a enfermar en cualquier momento, cuando sintió una mano en su hombro, se volteó para encontrarse a Gordon sonriéndole y soltó un lamento que no sabía estaba sosteniendo. Gordon lo rodeo, así como a las otras dos personas que lloraban, con sus brazos. Este era un abrazo de familia que necesitaban.

~8~

Baby mine, don't you cry.

Bebe mio, no llores

Baby mine, dry your eyes.

Bebe mio, seca tus ojos

Rest your head close to my heart,

Descansa tu cabeza cerca a mi corazon

never to part,

Nunca te alejes

baby of mine.

Bebe mio

Little one when you play,

Pequeño mio cuando juegas

don't you mind what they say.

Que no te importe lo que ellos dicen.

Let those eyes sparkle and shine,

Deja que esos ojos brillen y centelleen

never a tear,

nunca una lagrima

baby of mine.

Bebe mio

If they knew sweet little you

Si te conocieran dulzura

they'd end up loving you two.

Terminarian amandote tambien

All of those people who scold you

Toda la gente que te molesta

what they'd give just for the right to hold you.

Lo que ellos darian solo por tener el derecho de sostenerte

From your head down to your toes,

Desde tu cabeza a los dedos de tus pies

you're not much, goodness knows.

No eres mucho, los dioses saben

But you're so precious to me,

Pero eres tan precioso para mi

sweet as can be,

dulce como puede ser

baby of mine.

Bebe mio.

~8~

Bill alcanzo la mano de Tom y la apretó cuando finalmente la tuvo entre la suya. No tenía que ver al otro para ver el miedo en él, el miedo que también estaba en su corazón.

* * *

Y hasta aca va este capitulo mis queridos. Por cierto, si me demoro mas de una semana con el siguiente capitulo no pasara de dos semanas y creanme que hare todo lo posible para que no sea asi.

Besos,

_**-Loves**_


	7. Quien ama a quien

Hola a tods, tiempo sin escribir unas lineas de entrada a un capitulo de esta historia. Lamento la demora. En ningún momento he pretendido dejar abandonada la historia o dejarla sin traducir. Me tome un tiempo para terminar semestre, para traducir por completo la historia y para "corregirla" antes de mandárla a mi beta.

Para tranquilidad de todos, la historia esta completamente traducida, y tengo en mis manos (o en la memoria de mi pc) los capítulos 7,8 y 9 beteados.

Gracias a Devi por betear esta historia.

Gracias a todos por preguntar cuando voy a postear un nuevo capitulo ^^ Me alegra saber que la historia ha tenido acogida.

Miles de besos

_**-Loves**_

_**Disclaimer:** Esta historia ha sido traducida con el permiso de PixieGirl, su autora. Ni ella ni yo ganamos dinero o pretendemos hacerlo al escribir y traducir la historia respectivamente. Los personajes, son personas en la vida real y en ningún momento hemos pretendido saber lo que en verdad ha pasado en sus vidas. El universo, es propiedad de la autora. Siendo un AU con twc técnicamente no relacionado. :S… Lean y me entenderán._

* * *

**Quien ama a quien **por **PixieGirl**

No quería verlos de nuevo. Había tomado su decisión. Eran mala gente, no, malvados y no les importaba si Bill era feliz o no.

No les iba a dejar arruinar su vida.

No solamente estaban haciendo colapsar su mundo, estaban haciendo que toda su familia pasase por un infierno. No era culpa de sus padres haberlo encontrado, no era culpa de Tom que no hubiese puesto atención por donde iba caminando y chocase contra él.

Por primera vez en dos días, Bill estaba completamente solo. La oscuridad había caído cuando la noche llegó y no podía escuchar algo más a parte del claxon de los carros. Estaba en cama, enroscado debajo de sus cobijas, tratando de entender todo. Era borroso. Como si alguien hubiese tirado agua sobre una hermosa obra de arte.

La Corte.

Eso significaba que tendría que hablar a un juez, ¿cierto? Le haría preguntas; le haría decir cosas de su vida con la familia Trumper, de su relación con cada miembro de la familia.

¿Qué les diría de Tom?

—Ah… vera, Su Señoría, somos como gemelos y yo lo amo como tal, y ah… lo amo también de otra forma. Nos gusta follar y hacer otras cosas. Pero eso es completamente normal, ¿cierto? —y luego le daría su indiscutiblemente hermosa sonrisa. Si, podría decir adiós a Tom inmediatamente. El juez no dejaría que Anne y Jorg se lo llevaran pero lo encerrarían en alguna habitación donde ni siquiera Simone y Gordon lo querrían ver.

—Tal vez no deba decir eso —murmuró para él mismo.

Pero, ¿no era un crimen mentir en un juicio? ¿Podrían encerrarlo si se enteraran?

Demasiadas preguntas para la mente ya atiborrada de Bill. Gruñó y giró, tratando de dormir. Se movió y volteó, intentando encontrar una posición en la que pudiese dormir y liberarse de su cansancio. Su mente y su cuerpo se apagaron.

**~8~**

En la habitación de al lado, Tom estaba escuchando los movimientos de su hermano. Sintió una necesidad grandísima de levantarse e ir a tranquilizarlo, pero sabía que Bill necesitaba estar solo por un tiempo. Tenía esa mirada en su cara antes de ir a la cama. Tom sabia que debía mantener distancias.

Se preguntó cuando vendría su tío. Era el único abogado de la familia, hasta donde Tom sabía, pero tenía la impresión de que su especialidad eran los divorcios. Al menos le gustaba hablar mucho de eso.

Bueno, no se podía quejar, no mucho. Su tío había aceptado ayudar. Podía olvidar el nerviosismo que mordía su estomago y mantener su cara en un talante normal, haciéndolo mas fácil para todos. Podía asustarse cuando estuviese solo, sus padres podrían enfocarse en mantener a Bill en la familia.

No podía evitar preguntarse que tipo de bebe había sido Bill. ¿Había sido un nene fácil de cuidar o uno de esos que lloraban cuando nada malo les pasaba? ¿Había habido algún problema durante el embarazo? ¿Había tenido algún accidente grave cuando era pequeño? ¿Tenía cicatrices que no había notado? ¿O todo había salido perfecto? ¿Vivía en una vida de cuento de hadas en una casa gigante que olía a vainilla como él?

Tom sacudió su cabeza. Habían tomado un préstamo, no podían ser más ricos de lo normal. O al menos eso era lo que decía su lógica. No quería pensar más en eso, le daría migraña. Sólo podía esperar que el día de colegio de mañana le permitiera hacer justo lo que Bill había dicho: olvidar por un rato.

**~8~**

"… Mozart nació en Salzburg que era la capital de Archbishopric de Salzburg, ahora conocida como Autris. Escribió sinfonías y opera, además música de cámara de piano y esto es sólo un ejemplo. Sin duda es uno de los mejores compositores de música clásica al igual que nuestro Ludwig van Beethoven. ¿Quién puede decirme donde nació Beethoven?"

Tom vio varias manos alzarse pero no estaba prestando en verdad atención a la clase. Estaba pensando de un día cualquiera en la feria donde había estado con Bill cuando tenían diez. Gordon les había dado dinero para que disfrutaran de las atracciones, pero terminaron usándola toda en un juego para ganar el premio mayor, un perro de peluche para Bill. Nunca lo ganaron, pero igual el hombre terminó dándoselo, por ser los clientes más determinados que había tenido.

Tom no había podido disfrutar de las atracciones, pero la felicidad de Bill no tenia precio…

— ¡Señor Trumper!

Tom casi saltó en su asiento y volteó para ver a su profesora, que había caminado directo hacia él. No era alta o con sobrepeso, lo que la hacía lucir muy frágil. De todos modos, la mirada que tenía en su cara expresaba una autoridad tal, que ni siquiera Tom se atrevería a mandarla al carajo.

— ¿Si, Señora Lenz? —dijo Tom con voz falta de emoción.

—Ya que parece estar tan metido en el mundo mágico de Beethoven —dijo sarcásticamente —, ¿Por qué no me responde la pregunta?, ¿Dónde nació el?

—Um… —dijo Tom. Todos los ojos estaban sobre él, como usualmente estaban en el estudiante que la Señora Lenz decidía torturar —. ¿En Alemania?

La clase habría reído si la profesora hubiese sido otra. La mujer negó, como si estuviese decepcionada, aunque Tom supiera que a ella no le podía importar menos si la respuesta de él fuese errada. Había perdido su esperanza en él hace mucho tiempo.

—Como dijo el Señor Trumper, Beethoven nació en Alemania, en Bonn para ser más exacta. En ese tiempo todavía era colonia electoral, pero esa no es información de examen…

La voz de la profesora se desvaneció en la cabeza de Tom que pensaba de nuevo en su hermano. Esperaba que a Bill le fuese mejor en olvidar que lo que a él le estaba yendo.

~8~

A Bill no le estaba yendo mejor.

No disfrutó del colegio; no le daba algo en que pensar. O tal vez el ensayo que debía hacer para la próxima semana, pero eso sólo le hizo preguntarse como se las arreglaría con todo lo que estaba pasando. Casi consideró decirle a su profesor de Alemán la situación y preguntarle si podía darle un poco más de tiempo extra pero decidió que no al ver la cara del Señor Weiner. Al hombre no le importaría.

Estar solo ya no era un lujo para Bill aunque se sintiera aislado. Todo lo que quería era que la escuela terminara e irse a casa, donde al menos podría preocuparse y recordar con una compañía agradable.

~8~

La campana sonó como un coro de ángeles para Tom cuando finalmente lo hizo y estuvo fuera del salón en un santiamén. Solo podía esperar que el profesor de Bill no lo retuviera por mucho tiempo, lo único que quería era salir del edificio. Suspiró aliviado cuando vio a Bill ya parado frente a su casillero.

—No me olvidé —Bill murmuró cuando Tom lo alcanzó.

—Tampoco yo. Vamos, vamos a casa —dijo el "mayor". Bill asintió, manteniendo sus ojos en el piso. Había estado esperando el venir al colegio, sólo esta vez, y no había sido recompensado por eso. ¿Por qué no podía ser más interesante?, ¿por qué no le podía ofrecer algo agradable para hacer o pensar? ─Puedo tratar que olvides todo, si quieres ─susurró Tom, sonriendo un poco. Bill lo miró, sorprendido. Algunas veces podía jurar que Tom le leía el pensamiento.

─Lo hicimos ayer ─murmuró Bill ─, ¿Qué somos?, ¿animales?

─Podría serlo si tú quisieras.

Bill rió. Empujó el hombro de Tom suavemente mientras cruzaban el parqueadero del colegio y llegaron a la parada del bus. El Volvo semi-viejo y las dos personas en su interior pasaron desapercibidas por los chicos.

─No puedo creer que ella nos hiciera hacer esto… ─murmuró Gustav con los brazos cruzados ─… ¿Qué nos va a poner a hacer la próxima vez? ¿Secuestrar?

─ ¿Está usando maquillaje? ─dijo Georg, claramente sorprendido. Gustav le lanzó una mirada de escepticismo, pero igual volteó a ver a su hermano menor. Ya estaba a unos treinta metros, lo cual le hacía imposible ver detalles. Pero supuso que Georg estaba en lo correcto.

─ ¿Y qué pasa si lo está haciendo? Creo que esto es más errado que un chico usando maquillaje ─dijo, refiriéndose a su pequeña aventura espía.

─Bueno, imagino que no hay algo erróneo con eso. Sólo es extraño ─dijo Georg ─. ¿Qué es lo que ella quiere que veamos?

─Algo que se vea mal, imagino ─dijo Gustav, suspirando ─. Porque obviamente el está infeliz ─continuó cuando vio a Bill doblarse de la risa. El otro chico, que presumía era Tom, le daba palmadas en la espalda, también ahogándose ─. Vayámonos. Esto es estúpido-

─Has leído mi mente, hermanito.

~8~

─ ¡Eres horrible! ─exclamó Bill, todavía riendo.

─Pero me amas por eso ─replicó Tom. Su corazón se calentó al darse cuenta de que se las ha arreglado para hacer feliz a Bill por un momento. Y sólo estaba describiendo como se vería su hermano si se vistiese como conejo. Un conejo rosado. Un conejo rosado con una cola de peluche…

─ ¡Tom!

─ ¿Qué?

─ ¡El auto-bus!

─ ¡Cierto!

Bill negó con la cabeza y rió cuando Tom subió al bus. ─ ¿Qué diablos estabas pensando? ─preguntó mientras se sientan ─. Parecía que no podías ver el bus.

─Lo que pasa es que lo único que puedo ver eres tú ─dijo Tom ─. Con cabello esponjoso-

─ ¡Tomi! ─siseo Bill, mirando alrededor ─, ¡para eso! Me vas a poner todo… bueno, ya sabes. Y veras, no puedes.

─ ¿No puedo? ¿Desde cuándo? ─preguntó Tom sonriendo.

─ ¡Desde siempre! Estamos en el bus. Ahora quédate en tu lado que yo me quedare en el mío. Y todo estará bien.

─ ¿Entonces me harás esperar hasta que lleguemos a casa?

─Si, así que mantén esos pantalones en su lugar.

─No quiero hacerlo ─dijo Tom, haciendo un puchero. Casi nadie podía resistir un puchero de Bill. Pero Tom no le hacía pucheros a alguien más que no fuera Bill y si no hubiese tenido ese destello bromista en sus ojos, Bill le habría dejado hacer lo que quisiese. Así estuvieran en el bus.

─Solamente voy a dejar de hablar el resto del camino ─anunció Bill y volteó a ver por la ventana.

─Te amo.

─Cállate.

─Me hablaste.

─No, no lo hice.

─Me amas.

─Estoy comenzando a dudarlo.

─Me hablaste de nuevo.

─Eres un idiota.

─Amas a este idiota.*****

─ ¡Te amaría más si te quedaras en tu lado! ─replicó Bill, volteando a ver a Tom de nuevo. El de rastas pudo ver en sus ojos que en verdad no estaba enojado, ni siquiera molesto. Sus mejillas estaban solo un poco sonrojadas lo que hacía que Tom quisiera besarlo con desesperación ─. ¡Ah! Mira, estamos en casa ─dijo Bill repentinamente, pasando al lado de Tom. El "mayor" rió. Iba a tener tanta suerte esa noche…

O la habría tenido si no fuese por la desagradable sorpresa que encontraron sentada en su sala.

─ ¡Hola, Bill, cariño! ─dijo Anne sonriendo como un rayo de sol. Bill parecía un venado en carretera, a punto de ser golpeado y volteó su cabeza de la mujer a sus padres y de nuevo a esta. Ni siquiera sabía que sus padres estaban en casa. Y encontrar TODOS sus padres en la sala, donde había planeado tener una buena sesión de besuqueo con Tom, era solo… bueno, no había esperado eso ─. Lamento no haberte dicho que íbamos a venir ─dijo Anne, refiriéndose a ella y Jorg. Para Bill, el hombre parecía un poco incomodo con la situación. Como si estuviese avergonzado de su esposa ─. Solo pensé que nuestra conversación de ayer fue un poco corta. Y quería verte de nuevo.

Tom volteo la cabeza para que nadie viese su expresión de asco. Anne sonaba como… como Bree Van de Kamp****** cuando quería algo que en verdad no debía tener. Mantuvo sus ojos en todos lados, menos en la mujer, hasta que escuchó su nombre.

─ ¡Debes ser Tom! Escuche mucho de ti ayer ─dijo Anne. Tom alzó las cejas pero no dijo una palabra. Notó que Anne estaba observando a Bill de la cabeza a los pies. Sonrió. Bill estaba usando maquillaje. Por supuesto que lo estaba haciendo, era día de escuela. Ella no debería de haberse imaginado eso ─. Si ─continuó repentinamente Anne, haciendo que Tom regresara de sus pensamiento ─, Georg y Gustav querían venir, pero desafortunadamente ambos tenían trabajo que hacer… ─Anne volteó a ver a su esposo con una mirada maliciosa al ver que el resoplaba ─… y Georg tiene una cita con su novia. Una chica adorable, ¿estás saliendo con alguien? ─la mujer preguntó a Bill. Su sonrisa hipnotizaba, tan amistosa que te daba nauseas.

Bill abrió la boca, pero se dio cuenta de que no podía responder eso. Solo subió los hombros. La sonrisa de varios mega voltios que solía usar con sus padres parecía no funcionar. No podía sonreír. No a esa persona que estaba sonriendo de manera tan brillante como para iluminar Magderburg por diez años.

─Bueno, suficiente charla. Vamos a los negocios. Confió en que han contratado un abogado ─dijo Anne, mirando a Simone y Gordon. Bill y Tom sintieron como si hubiesen sido olvidados instantáneamente, pero no podían abandonar la habitación.

Bill atrapó la mirada de Tom. Se miraron, estando más separados de lo que les hubiese gustado estar y sabiendo que debían mantener la distancia. Todas las bromas parecían haberse desvanecido de la cara de Tom que intentaba mantener una expresión calmada. Podía sentir los nervios de Bill, debía ser el fuerte por ahora.

─… y su nombre y dirección cambiaran cuando ganemos esto-

─ ¿Cuándo? ─estalló Simone parpadeando ─, ¿asume que van a ganar?

─Es bastante simple, ¿no? ─replicó Anne.

─ ¿¡Simple!? ─gritó Simone, su voz tan alta que las otras personas en la habitación se removieron pero ella no los tomó en cuenta ─. ¡Es cualquier cosa excepto simple! ¡Usted está haciendo sonar esto como si no importase! ─Simone hizo un gesto señalando a Gordon y ella misma ─. ¡Nosotros también lo amamos!

─ ¿No estaría haciendo lo mismo si su precioso Tom se hubiese extraviado? ¿Y si el estuviese con nosotros ahora? Si todo se hubiese dado de manera diferente ─dijo la mujer.

─Sabe perfectamente que no tengo idea de que haría ya que nunca he estado en esa situación ─dijo Simone. Ambas mujeres sonaban alarmantemente tranquilas. La tormenta estaba llegando, estaba cogiendo fuerza, y pronto tronaría ─. ¿Pero tiene idea de cuánto duele lo que está haciendo?

─ ¡Lo perdí! Así que si tengo una leve idea. Gracias ─dijo Anne sarcásticamente.

─ ¡Ustedes no lo conocen! ¡Él no los conoce! ¿Tiene que ser tan difícil? ─preguntó Simone comenzando a sonar desesperada.

─Parece ser que tendrá que ser así, ya que usted no lo deja ir. Queremos conocerlo. El es nuestro hijo, ¡es nuestro derecho!

─ ¿Entonces nosotros no tenemos derecho? ¿Eso es lo qué está diciendo?

─Pudieron criarlo, creo que han compartido bas-

─ ¡No es un jodido premio que se gana! ─gritó de repente Ton, sorprendiéndose a si mismo y al resto de los ocupantes en la habitación. Sintió su cara calentarse, pero decidió seguir con lo que había comenzado ─. No pueden hacer esto acerca de ustedes… no… no lo es. Esto debería ser acerca de él. No es un carnaval y él no es un perro de peluche.

La voz de Tom se estaba rompiendo. Sabía eso y que todo el mundo también lo sabía. Antes de que alguien, incluso Bill, pudiese decir algo, dio media vuelta y corrió escaleras arriba.

La sala se quedó callada, Bill quería pensar que les habían llegado las palabras de Tom al corazón, pero no podía entrar en sus cabezas y ver si en verdad lo habían hecho. El silencio no era cómodo, como el que a veces había entre él y Tom. Era como agua y sentía que se iba a ahogar. Estaría a salvo con Tom, arriba… trató de decir algo, en verdad lo hizo, pero las palabras no salieron. Así que arremedó las acciones de su hermano y se fue.

Bill no se molestó en tocar. Muy pocas veces lo hacía. Solamente entró en la habitación del otro para encontrarlo sentado en el piso, su espalda contra la cama. Bill cerró la puerta suavemente detrás de él y se sentó junto a Tom.

─Recuerdo ese día ─dijo quedamente ─. Use todas mis monedas y luego tu usaste las tuyas para conseguirme ese perro ─Tom no respondió, así que Bill siguió hablando ─. Todavía lo tengo. Es el que está en la esquina, lo llame Tomas… ─Bill estaba feliz de ver una sonrisa aparecer en los labios de su hermano ─… estaba tan feliz ese día-

─No eres como Thomas ─Tom interrumpió a Bill ─. No pueden ganarte y ya.

─Lo se ─dijo Bill simplemente ─. Nadie puede hacerlo, tú ya me tienes.

─Billa-

─Shhh ─murmuró Bill y presionó sus labios contra los de Tom ─. Me ganaste hace años. No discutamos eso, ¿vale?

Bueno, Bill en verdad no le dio oportunidad a Tom.

* * *

*******N/T: **En el original la autora usa la expresión "You´re an ass", y Tom le responde "You love my ass". Es un juego de palabras, _ass_ significa culo e idiota. Así que Bill le dice "Eres un idiota" y Tom usando la expresión del otro le dice: "Amas mi trasero"

********N/A: **En caso de que alguien se esté preguntando, Bree Van De Kamp es un personaje de Desperate Housewives. Lo siento si alguien se ha confundido, pero ella era la única en la que podía pensar mientras escribía sobre Anne.

* * *

¿Comentarios?


	8. A favor de

¡Hola!

Me encanta estar por aca, con internet. Sin el cual he estado una semana entera T.T

En fin... me alegra volver a entrar y dejarles el siguiente capitulo. :) Espero que lo disfruten.

Como siempre miles de gracias a Devi por betear el capitulo,

_**-Loves**_

_**Disclaimer:** Esta historia ha sido traducida con el permiso de PixieGirl, su autora. Ni ella ni yo ganamos dinero o pretendemos hacerlo al escribir y traducir la historia respectivamente. Los personajes, son personas en la vida real y en ningún momento hemos pretendido saber lo que en verdad ha pasado en sus vidas. El universo, es propiedad de la autora. Siendo un AU con twc técnicamente no relacionado. :S… Lean y me entenderán._

_

* * *

  
_

**A favor de… **por **PixieGirl**

Bill escuchó a Simone y Gordon hablar sobre "arreglar las cosas fuera de corte" con su tío Hans. Unos días después escuchó que eso no funcionó. Cerca de una semana después, le dijeron que la fecha del día del juicio ya había sido dada. Sus rodillas cedieron bajo su peso y se habría caído si Tom no lo hubiese atrapado a tiempo.

Veinticuatro de Noviembre. Ese es el día que Bill nunca olvidaría. Se dijo una y otra vez que aunque en el juicio decidiesen a favor de Jorg y Anne, podría regresar a los dieciocho. Todo estaba bien. Solo eran… ¿un poco más de nueve meses?

Pero el punto era que todo cambiaria. Su casa estaría en otro lado, su vida cambiaria ciento ochenta grados. ¿Cómo aguantaría la escuela sin Tom? ¿Su relación especial sobreviviría así no se viesen todos los días? ¿Alguien se enteraría? O peor, ¿Tom saldría con alguien más? Alguien que no lo dejara. Alguien que no le causara este tipo de dolor.

—¡Bill!

Bill escuchó que lo llamaron, pero no prestó atención. Estaba demasiado ocupado escribiendo. Estaba escribiendo lo que pensaba debía decir en el juicio. Tenía miedo de que en caso contrario lo olvidase. ¿Y si algo que él no decía hacia la diferencia?

—¡Billa!

—Calla, ¡Tom! —dijo Bill. Su nariz estaba a punto de tocar el papel frente a él —. Tengo que terminar esto.

—Bill, tienes que calmarte-

—No, ¡No tengo que hacerlo! —gritó Bill —. ¡El juicio es solo en cuatro días! Así que no tengo porque calmarme, ¡estoy a punto de entrar en un colapso nervioso y tengo todo derecho a tenerlo! —Bill no quitó los ojos de lo que estaba escribiendo. Su cerebro le seguía diciendo que continuara. Si podía recordar todo lo que debía decir ante el juzgado, nada cambiaria. No tendría que dejar a Tom.

Repentinamente una mano tomó suavemente la de Bill y le hizo dejar el lápiz. Quería protestar pero se sintió débil ante el toque de su hermano. Dejó salir un respiro intranquilo y dejó que los brazos del otro lo envolvieran.

—Tengo tanto miedo Tomi…

—Lo sé.

—Es tan lejos —suspiró Bill, enterrando su cabeza en el hombro del otro —. No quiero ir.

—Nadie te obligara —dijo Tom, apretando su agarre —. Todo estará bien.

— ¿Lo prometes?

—Lo juro.

*

_— ¡Mami! —chill__ó__ Bill, halando la manga de Anne._

_ —Vas a estar bien, Bill. Lo prometo, mama tiene que ir a trabajar._

_ — ¡No!, ¡mami quédate conmigo!_

*

—¿Vendrás a visitarme? —preguntó Bill, su cabeza en el hombro del otro. Sintió como su hermano se tensaba.

—No hables así, Bill.

—Es una posibilidad.

—¡No lo es!

—¡Si, si lo es! Tom —dijo el "menor" y se alejó para poder ver la cara de su hermano —. Lo es, ¡y si debo recordarlo tú también debes hacerlo! Puede que me lleven lejos y yo estaré allá y tu acá. De repente encontraras las chicas de la escuela atractivas y yo solo seré un mal recuerdo-

—¡Oye!, ¡para! —dijo Tom —. No te olvidare. No tener que hacerlo porque estaré contigo tanto tiempo que ni siquiera notaras que algo ha cambiado. ¡Y lo más seguro es que no lo haga! Te quedaras con nosotros, conmigo. Por siempre, ¿cierto?

—Por siempre es mucho tiempo —murmuró Bill.

—Entonces te llevare mas allá de eso —murmuró Tom, llevando sus labios al cuello de Bill. El pelinegro disfrutó el sentimiento de aliento caliente, dejando calmar sus nervios —. ¿Así que qué le dirás al jurado? —preguntó Tom curioso de repente.

—La verdad.

—¿La verdad?

—Bueno, no toda la verdad —dijo —. Solo, ya sabes… lo que pasa cada día… lo feliz que soy… y… si. Soy feliz.

Tom sonrió. —Eres feliz.

—¿Hay alguna razón por la que no deba estarlo? —preguntó Bill, parpadeando —. No podía pensar en algo-

De repente Bill se encontró siendo besado como nunca antes. Gimió cuando dejó que la lengua de Tom explorara toda su boca.

Se terminó demasiado rápido…

—No tenias porque parar —dijo cuando Tom se alejó.

—Esto es solo la antelación de lo que tendrás cuando todo termine —dijo Tom, sonriendo tan ampliamente que estrellas en verdad brillaron en sus ojos —. Solo espera, porque será increíble.

—Tomi —lloriqueó Bill, colgándose del cuello de su hermano —. ¿Por qué no lo podemos hacer ahora?

—Ah no, hermanito. Se paciente. Confía en mí, la espera valdrá la pena.

—Mas te vale —dijo Bill, dando un beso suave en los labios del otro —. Y por última vez para de llamarme así.

~8~

_24 de Noviembre del 2006._

Bill estaba usando su mejor traje, su cara estaba libre de maquillaje y no se había molestado en hacer algo más con su cabello que no fuese cepillarlo. Se sentía ridículamente nervioso y tenía que seguir recordándose que no podía tomar la mano de Tom en el momento. Estaban sentados en una pequeña habitación con Hans y sus padres, repasando detalles de último momento. Todavía se preguntaba si era real. ¿Y si se despertaba en unos minutos, dándose cuenta de que era una pesadilla vivida?

Ah, como amaría que pasara eso…

—No creo que ellos tengan evidencia que convenza al jurado de darles la custodia de Bill, tenemos la justicia de nuestro lado —dijo Hans como su último comentario para dar valor. Bill robó una mirada a Tom que, de nuevo, había escondido sus ojos detrás de su gorra.

Bill no sabía porque lo calmaba tanto el hecho de que Tom se rehusara a cambiar su estilo aunque fuese por este día, algo importante. Si, tenía la chaqueta de un traje y sus jeans eran un poco menos anchos de lo que normalmente eran pero de todos modos lucia bastante casual. Se imaginaba que solamente lo hacía sentir como si este fuese un día normal como cualquier otro. No tendría por que preocuparse, pronto estaría en casa de nuevo.

—Listo, vamos.

El pelinegro nunca había visto una sala de juicios antes. No era tan interesante como las que mostraban en las series de televisión americana. Bueno, eso significaba que el proceso no sería como en esos programas… ¿cierto?

—Tom, tienes que quedarte acá —dijo Hans, señalando los asientos para invitados. El chico a duras penas asintió y se sentó sin decir palabra. Bill podía sentir los nervios irradiar de su hermano, aunque fuese él el que dijese que todo estaría bien.

Casi inmediatamente después de que Bill se sentó, Jorg y Anne llegaron. Detrás de ellos estaban dos chicos que Bill sabia que eran Georg y Gustav. Siguió mirándolos mientras se sentaban y se las arregló para darles una sonrisa pequeña y genuina cuando sus ojos se encontraron. Sonrieron de vuelta, un poco más amplia la sonrisa de ellos. Bill pensó que parecían normales, casi como había esperado que lucieran. Podía recordar nada de ellos, pero igual le resultaban familiares.

— ¡Levántense! —dijo alguien de repente —. Juez Hanzel.

Un hombre alto, tal vez de cincuenta años, entró en la habitación y se sentó detrás del escritorio. —Por favor siéntense —dijo en voz baja que hizo eco en toda la habitación —. Caso numero 1987, Kaulitz contra Trumper por la custodia de Bill Trumper, antes conocido como Bill Kaulitz. Confío en que todos estén presentes —dijo el juez, mirando su expediente. Ambos Hans y Anne y el abogado de Anne se pararon y dijeron —: Si, su señoría —con voces tan serias que hizo correr escalofríos por la columna de Bill.

De repente el sentimiento de casi tranquilidad que le había dado el estar junto a Tom se había desvanecido. Siendo reemplazado con una frialdad que le hizo sentir los pies adormecidos.

~8~

— ¿Recuerdas algo del día que encontraste a Bill? —el otro abogado, Suzanne Schulman, preguntó a Tom.

—A duras penas, tenía tres —respondió Tom. Mantuvó su voz en un tono educado pero cualquiera que conociera la situación podría decir que tanto odiaba eso. Bill vio a Simone tomar la mano de Gordon cuando se le había pedido a Tom que se acercara al estrado.

—¿Eres cercano a Bill? —preguntó Suzanne.

—Si —respondió el chico sin dudarlo.

—¿Qué tan cercano, exactamente?

—Uh… —las manos de Tom comenzaron a sudar —. Es difícil de describir. Puedo decir que somos muy cercanos. Definitivamente no sería lo mismo sin él ahí.

—¿Entonces quieres o mejor para Bill?

—Si, por supuesto.

—No más preguntas —dijo la mujer sonriendo y se sentó detrás de la mesa. Tom se sentía indudablemente mejor cuando ella estuvo lejos. Parecía una persona sin corazón, Tom pensó que si la tocaba se convertiría en hielo.

—Tom… —el chico movió a su cabeza y vio a Hans frente a él —… ¿podrías describirme un día normal en tu casa?

—Mhm… es bastante norma, imagino. Nos levantamos, vamos al colegio y al trabajo, regresamos, comemos, hacemos nuestra tarea… pasamos tiempo juntos…

—¿Bill y tu pasan mucho tiempo juntos?

—Si, todo el tiempo.

—¿Cada cuanto pelean?

Tom estaba sorprendido por la pregunta, pensaba que esa debió haber sido formulada por Suzanne. —Pues, todos los hermanos pelean. Pero no podemos quedarnos enojados por mucho tiempo y además casi nunca lo hacemos. Casi siempre es por algo estúpido.

—¿Crees que Bill es feliz? —preguntó Hans.

—Si —respondió Tom con una sonrisa genuina —. Es muy feliz.

~8~

—¿Extrañaste a tus padres biológicos —preguntó Suzanne a Bill —. ¿Alguna vez te preguntaste donde estaban, que había pasado?

—Por supuesto que lo hice —dijo Bill —. Quiero decir… no puedo decir que recuerde mucho del tiempo que pase con ellos pero siempre supe que alguna vez tuve otra vida. No sé cuando comencé a pensar que ellos no me querían encontrar.

Bill no pudo evitar sentirse un poco mejor cuando vio que no era la respuesta que la mujer quería escuchar. Vio a Hans murmurar algo a Simone y Gordon e imaginó que había dicho lo que debía decir.

—Pero sabes que Anne y Jorg te ofrecerían una buen hogar, ¿cierto? Sabes que habrías sido feliz con ellos también.

—Bueno… por supuesto que me habrían ofrecido una buena casa. Pero no sé si sería feliz… ¡Estoy feliz con el hecho de saber que están bien —se apresuró a decir. No sentía afecto por Anne o Jorg, no. Pero no quería lastimar a propósito los sentimientos de Georg o Gustav. Si había leído bien las expresiones en sus rostros, estaban al menos un poco más que incómodos —. Y es bueno saber que todavía les importo, en verdad lo es. Pero solo conozco la vida que tengo…

~8~

Tom habría dado lo que fuese por un cigarrillo. Sabía que el juicio había ido bien y que Jorg y Anne necesitarían de un milagro para conseguir a Bill. Pero no era un sitio agradable… era miedoso y el ambiente no era el mejor.

Dios, solo quería que todo terminara.

—Oye… —Tom volteó a ver a Bill y sonrió —. Mama me mandó a encontrarte. El juez dará su decisión pronto-

La voz de Bill no flaqueó, pero Tom sabía que estaba nervioso. Estaba mordiendo sus uñas y parpadeando más seguido de lo que era necesario. Tom tomó la mano que Bill había estado mordiendo con una propia y la apretó un poco —. Estuviste muy bien —dijo suavemente.

—Tu también —replicó Bill —, y te ves tan bien en el saco…

—Oh Dios… —gruñó Tom —. Lo detesto, solo quiero llegar a casa y quitármelo…

—No, no —rió Bill —. Me tendrás para quitarlo. Después de todo, prometiste que la espera valdría la pena.

—Ah, ¿eso hice? —Tom rió. Tomó una breve mirada alrededor y acercó a Bill para darle un abrazo.

— ¡Tomi! —rió Bill —. ¿En público?

— ¡Anda!, ¿no quieres celebrar?

Y Bill no pudo decir más y no hizo señal de protesta. Ninguno de ellos escuchó el leve sonido que vino de una de las invenciones más innecesarias hechas por humanos: la cámara de un celular.

~8~

— ¡Todos de pie! El juez Hanzel ha tomado una decisión.

Los pies de Bill estaban haciéndole cosquillas pero el chico mantuvo la sonrisa en su cara con un esfuerzo inmenso. Esto iba a terminar bien, todo iba a terminar…

—En el caso por la custodia de Bill Trumper, he decidido-

— ¡Su señoría! —dijo Suzanne de repente, parándose —. Mi cliente —continuó, señalando a Jorg —, presenció algo que creo que usted debería ver.

Bill sintió como si se fuese a desmayar cuando Suzanne mostró un celular. La mujer se lo dio al juez, que miró la pantalla. Algo feo explotó en el estomago de Bill cuando los ojos de Hanzel se ampliaron.

— ¿Cuándo fue tomada? —preguntó.

—Hace quince minutes, su Señoría.

— ¿Usted sabia de esto? —el juez preguntó a Hans, que también había ido al estrado. Su mandíbula cayó abriendo su boca cuando la imagen le fue mostrada.

—No, no lo estaba. Gordon, Simone… ¿ustedes… ustedes saben?

— ¿Saber qué?, ¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Simone, empezando a entrar en pánico. Hans llevó el celular a donde ellos, y la mujer gritó —. ¿Qué ha pasado en el nombre de-? —tanto Simone como Gordon voltearon a ver a Bill y luego a Tom —. Ustedes solo se están abrazando, ¿cierto? Esta foto no puede estar bien- —dijo la mujer, sus ojos humedeciéndose. Bill había palidecido y sus ojos eran tan grandes como platos.

—Ma, por favor- —trató Tom de hablar pero fue brutalmente interrumpido por Suzanne.

—Creo que a la vista de una casa que permite que este tipo de cosas pasen, Bill no está en el mejor lugar posible. Su Señoría, si su decisión es a favor de los Trumper, es mi deber sugerirle que lo cambie. Quiero decir, claramente Bill ha sido forzado a-

— ¡No he sido forzado en lo mas mínimo! —gritó Bill —. ¡No es culpa de Tom —añadió.

—Su Señoría, estoy seguro de que hay una explicación perfectamente buena para esto- —dijo Hans desesperado.

—Bueno… debo decir que creo que lo mejor es que ambos sean separados…

— ¡NO!

—… Así que mi decisión es a favor de los Kaulitz. También ordeno que a Tom Trumper no le sea permitido estar a menos de cien metros de Bill sin el permiso del Señor y Señora Kaulitz. Caso cerrado —dijo el juez, golpeando el escritorio.

— ¡NO! No, por favor, ¡no puede hacer esto! —gritó Bill. Lagrimas caían por sus mejillas libremente y volteó a ver a Tom, que también estaba parado y que estaba aun mas pálido que el —. Tom, no dejes que me lleven, por favor, no dejes que me lleven. ¡NO! —gritó Bill cuando un hombre de seguridad lo tomó por el hombro —. ¡NO VOY A ALGUN LADO! ¡NO, DEJENME IR!, ¡TOM!

Tom estaba atontado, incapaz de pensar y a punto de vomitar. Sus extremidades no le permitieron moverse cuando vio como se llevaban a su hermano. Como lo hacían en los shows de televisión americanos.

Mientras veía como se llevaban a Bill, su madre empezó a llorar desconsolada contra el pecho de Gordon. Suzzane apretó las manos con el juez, parecía muy feliz con sus acciones. El sintió que todo era demasiado. Esto debía terminar a su favor…

Sus rodillas cedieron bajo su peso y de repente no pudo sentir más.

* * *

Se que es triste. Uno de los capitulos mas tristes para mi :( Pero todo siempre mejora, ¿no?

¿Comentarios?


	9. Amor y enemigos

¡Hola!

Aca les dejo un nuevo capitulo ;)

Como siempre miles de gracias a Devi por betear el capitulo.

Siento no saber decirles cuando volvere a postear un nuevo capitulo, pero siempre quiero darles la mejor calidad posible.

_**-Loves**_

_**Disclaimer:** Esta historia ha sido traducida con el permiso de PixieGirl, su autora. Ni ella ni yo ganamos dinero o pretendemos hacerlo al escribir y traducir la historia respectivamente. Los personajes, son personas en la vida real y en ningún momento hemos pretendido saber lo que en verdad ha pasado en sus vidas. El universo, es propiedad de la autora. Siendo un AU con twc técnicamente no relacionado. :S… Lean y me entenderán._

* * *

**Amor y Enemigos **por **PixieGirl**

La última cosa que vio Bill antes de que la puerta se cerrara fue a Tom desmayándose. Sintió su corazón parar, sus gritos murieron en su garganta y sus extremidades dejaron de luchar. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue dejar que se lo llevaran, todo lo que podía pensar era que regresaría con Tom.

Muy rápido estaba en el carro y lo estaban llevando lejos. Bill no registró la gente a su alrededor, en el momento no podía recordar sus nombres o porque estaba con ellos. Sus pensamientos estaban con Tom, cada célula en su cuerpo estaba gritándole que regresara donde el otro.

Pero no podía hacerlo.

No solo estaba en un carro en movimiento, si no que su cuerpo no trabajaba como él quería que lo hiciese. Quería llorar y gritar y maldecir y forzar su salida de la situación. Y a duras penas su cuerpo le permitía pensar con claridad.

Tom no había hecho algo malo. ¿Qué había de mal en estar enamorado? Si en verdad no eran hermanos biológicos, ¿Cuál era el problema?

Sin ser capaz de tener una respuesta satisfactoria, Bill comenzó a culparse. Tal vez no era bueno para Tom. Tal vez era algo bueno que lo hubiesen alejado del otro. Tal vez podría olvidar y tratar de superar la situación.

Pero mientras Bill se permitió caer dormido, sabía que él nunca, nunca, olvidaría.

~8~

Bill…

Bill.

¡Bill!

¡BILL!

La primer cosa que Tom notó es que no estaba en casa.

No.

Estaba acostado en una banca no conocida y había alguien sosteniéndole la muñeca. Alguien que no conocía.

Tom hizo lo primero que su instinto le dijo y apartó su mano del extraño, tratando de sentarse. Gran error…

El mundo entero daba vueltas ante sus ojos y podía sentir como el desayuno hacia su camino hacia su boca. Podía escuchar a alguien hablarle no muy lejos de donde estaba pero no podía entender las palabras. Sostuvo su cabeza, tratando de darle sentido a todo, tratando de recordar porque se estaba sintiendo tan mal.

Y todo regresó.

— ¿Bill?

A duras penas podía escuchar su propia voz pero si escuchó que tan rota y desconocida sonaba. Las bromas se habían ido, su mente estaba en blanco y él no era lo suficientemente fuerte para sentir algo más que… culpa…

—Tom, gracias a Dios… —de repente dos pares de brazos lo estaban rodeando. Por su culpa no podía ver la razón por la que alguien lo quisiese abrazar. Y de todos modos se sentía tan bien… se acercó y dejó que su frente descansara en el hombro de Simone, que tenía ese olor familiar —… nos asustaste cariño, el doctor culpo el shock —dijo su madre y Tom sintió como era alejado.

No.

No, no quería que lo separaran…

—No, mami… —murmuró Tom y presionó su frente otra vez en el hombro de la mujer. Dejó salir un chillido ahogado, tratando de no soltar las lágrimas —. Se ha ido —dijo —. Se ha ido… dios mío, se ha ido…

—Shhh, cariño. Está bien, todo va a estar bien. No llores, querido —dijo Simone, sin creer sus propias palabras. Miró a Gordon, desesperadamente pidiendo ayuda.

—Tom… hijo, mírame —dijo Gordon suavemente. Tom sorbió su nariz y lentamente se volteó. El adulto sintió como su corazón se rompía en mas pedazos cuando vio la mirada rota de su hijo. No había luz en esos ojos, parecía como si nunca fuese a reír de nuevo —. Créele a tu madre, todo va a estar bien.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó el chico, parecía tan joven y triste.

—Yo- —dijo Gordon, sin poder mentir —. No lo sé.

Tom tragó. Vio que tan devastados estaban sus padres y se sentía responsable por el dolor de ellos.

Era el que había besado la primera vez.

Era el que le había dicho a Bill que estaba enamorado.

Había sido su idea el beso en publico.

—Lo- lo siento —se las arregló para decir.

—Cariño…

—Todo es mi culpa… quería besarlo afuera, donde cualquiera nos pudiera ver. Si yo nunca… si yo nunca le hubiese dicho-

— ¡Tom! —Simone lo cortó, haciendo que la mirara —. No te culpamos.

Tom frunció el ceño. —Pero no es culpa de Bill.

—Lo sabemos —Gordon y Simone dijeron a la vez —. No los culpamos, nada de esto es su culpa —continuó Gordon.

—Es extraño —admitió Simone —. Y debieron habernos dicho. Pero si eso los hace felices, nosotros podemos vivir con eso.

Tom miró a los adultos. Estaba teniendo dificultad el tratar de creerles —. ¿Ustedes… ustedes lo dicen en serio? —ambos asintieron. Estaban sonriendo, ninguno podía reír en ese momento, pero sus ojos eran honestos —. Pero no importa. No tengo permitido estar cerca de él…

—Incluso nosotros sabemos que va a regresar cuando cumpla dieciocho —dijo Simone —. Solo espera cariño. Va a regresar a ti, lo sabes.

Una fría y horrible duda atenazó el estomago de Tom. ¿Seria, al final de todo, tan simple?, ¿solo tendría que esperar nueve meses?

¿Por qué no podía creer eso?

~8~

—Esta es tu habitación —le explicó Anne —. Mañana traeremos todas tus cosas… —Bill volteó a verla y el brillo de esperanza no pasó desapercibido por la mujer —… mientras tu estas en el colegio. Ya les hablamos de que entraras ahí, estoy segura de que la amaras. Tanto Georg como Gustav fueron a ese colegio.

Bill no respondió. Miró alrededor de su habitación. Las paredes eran blancas, solo había una cama y un escritorio. Era todo, no muy agradable.

—Vamos a ir a comprarte cosas nuevas después de que te acomodes —le prometió Anne —. La cena es en una hora —añadió antes de dejar a Bill solo.

Bill nunca se había sentido tan solo o más confundido en toda su vida. Caminó por toda la habitación para sentarse en la cama. A pesar del hecho de que era suave, no se sentía bienvenido y olía extraño. No tenía el olor de Tom.

Bill deseó no haber dejado su teléfono en casa cuando se habían ido. ¡Ni siquiera podía llamar a Tom! Y mañana se suponía que tenía que ir a una nueva escuela donde lo más seguro es que lo molestaran por su apariencia. ¿Qué sabia Anne de su vida? ¿Cómo podía decir que a Bill le encantaría el nuevo colegio? ¡Ella no lo sabía!

Algo pesado y frio cayó en el estomago de Bill cuando pensó en lo que debía estar pasando Tom con Simone y Gordon. Tendría que explicar todo sin la ayuda de Bill… tendría que enfrentar sus caras llenas de enojo, decepción y tristeza.

Alguien podría decir que Bill era el afortunado, por escapar todo. Pero a Bill no le parecía. Sentía como si estuviese traicionando a Tom, al dejarlo solo con todo eso.

—Lo siento, Tomi…

~8~

Extraño era una palabra absolutamente errada para lo que Bill sintió a la siguiente mañana en el camino al colegio. Tanto Gustav como Georg se habían quedado esa noche después de la muy silenciosa "cena familiar" y Jorg había sugerido que ellos podrían llevar a Bill al colegio mientras iban a su casa. Así que ahí estaban, como si todo fuese normal. Bill estaba sentado en el asiento trasero, mirando a la ventana, sin saber que decir. No estaba seguro de cómo se sentirían los otros dos. ¿Debería culparlos? En verdad quería estar enojado con el mundo y todos en el pero al mismo tiempo sabía que era inútil.

Al menos tendría su celular en la tarde. Tal vez Jorg y Anne se rendirían con él cuando viesen la factura del teléfono.

—Acá es.

Bill miró el edificio. Se veía mejor, incluso un poco más moderna que su antiguo colegio. También era mucho más grande, lo que significaba más gente, y eso significaba que desaparecería en la masa. Solo tenía que mantener un perfil bajo. Si. Eso era.

— ¿Nervioso? —Bill volteó a mirar a los otros dos. Alzó los hombros, bajando la vista —. Mira, nosotros sabemos que tú no quieres esto —dijo Georg —, y lo sentimos. En serio.

—Si, estábamos felices de saber que estabas bien y feliz. Pero sabíamos que no nos recordarías. No es tu culpa —continuó Gustav —. Y creemos que papá y mamá han manejado esto de la forma incorrecta. Solo han hecho que los odies.

—Yo no-

—Esta bien, nosotros los odiamos por ti en este momento.

—Ustedes… ustedes no tienen porque hacerlo. Son sus padres —murmuró Bill, no estaba listo para manejar ese tipo de bienvenida tan agradable. Georg y Gustav estaban actuando como si ÉL les importara y no como si estuviesen pensando en lo que conseguirían.

—Se supone que los padres deben hacer felices a sus hijos —dijo Gustav, removiéndose en el asiento —, ¿estás feliz?

—No.

—¿Ves?, ahí tienes. Pero pienso esto, en solo nueve meses serás capaz de regresar donde ellos —dijo Gustav y sonrió.

—Si me quieren de vuelta —murmuró Bill —. Metí las patas.

~8~

Tom estaba acostado en su cama. Había dicho que tenia dolor de estomago y Simone y Gordon no habían tenido el corazón para hacerlo ir a la escuela, no discutieron con él. La casa estaba muy callada, sus padres se habían ido a trabajar y Tom estaba solo en casa.

El dolor de estomago había sido una mentira completa. Si se sentía horrible, pero el dolor no estaba solo en su estomago si no en todo lado. Irradiaba desde su estomago hasta sus pies y de ahí a su cabeza.

Habría llorado pero no tenía la fuerza para hacerlo. Estaba sosteniendo el teléfono de Bill en su mano, apretándolo como si fuese su última conexión con el otro chico. ¿Quién era el que le había dicho que no necesitaba su celular? Bueno, quien fuese que lo hubiese hecho, no podría estar más equivocado.

El timbre sonó. Tom gruñó. Probablemente era uno de sus vecinos a los que Simone les había pedido que lo cuidaran. No necesitaba una maldita niñera, necesitaba-

Necesitaba a Bill.

El timbre sonó de nuevo. Tom se levantó de la cama, sabiendo que si no lo hacía en quince minutos tendría que tranquilizar a una Simone muerta del pánico. Y no podía hacerlo en este momento.

—¿Qué diablos están haciendo acá? —dijo Tom tan pronto como abrió la puerta. No eran sus vecinos. No. En la entrada de su casa estaban las dos personas que más odiaba en el mundo.

— ¿No eres encantador? —dijo Anne. Su sonrisa con marca registrada se había ido y su voz era de hielo —. Vinimos a recoger las cosas de Bill.

—¿Por qué no vino él? —preguntó Tom, aunque sabía que en verdad no era necesario.

—Tenia que ir al colegio —dijo Jorg simplemente.

Tom sintió como se le caía la mandíbula. ¿Bill había ido al colegio? ¿No estaba en su cama, deprimido y con el corazón roto como él-?

—Es bueno que mantenga la distancia de ti. Es claro que no puedes ser bueno para él —dijo la mujer —, ¿dónde está su habitación?

—Arriba, la primera puerta a la izquierda —dijo Tom a través de sus dientes apretados. ¿No era bueno para Bill? ¿él que lo conocía mejor que nadie en el mundo?

Mientras Anne y Jorg subían por las escaleras, Tom tomó un pedazo de papel y un lapicero. Comenzó a escribir rápido, tratando de poner todo lo que quería decir en la carta que estaba escribiendo. Sintió como el dolor mermaba con cada palabra que escribía.

Sabía que Bill entendería todo. Incluso las cosas que no había tenido tiempo para escribir.

—Bueno, creo que tenemos todo lo que él necesita —dijo Anne mientras ella y Jorg bajaban por las escaleras —. Nos vamos yendo entonces…

—¡Esperen! —dijo Tom, saltando del colchón en el que estaba sentado —. ¿Podría, por favor, darle esto? —estaba sosteniendo su gorra frente a Jorg —. Es mi forma de decir adiós —dijo tratando de usar la voz más triste que podía —. Y acá esta su celular.

—Ah, no lo necesitara. Vamos a comprarle uno nuevo —dijo Anne.

—Pero le daremos la gorra —agregó Jorg, a pesar de la mirada que su mujer le dio. Tom sonrió con agradecimiento y puso la gorra en la pila de cosas de Bill. Cuando Anne y Jorg se fueron sin otra palabra, Tom solo pudo esperar que no miraran el sombrero más de cerca.

~8~

Bill tiró la puerta. ¿Un nuevo celular? ¿Qué demonios haría con un nuevo celular? ¿Qué pensaban que lograrían al darle una nueva cosa para hablar? ¿Creían que no se sabía el número de Tom de memoria? ¿Esperaban que Bill se rindiera?

Murmurando cada maldición que se sabía, Bill marcó el teléfono de Tom. La sensación familiar y tibia se abrió paso por su cuerpo cuando el pensamiento de hablar con Tom fue procesado por su cerebro.

«El número que está tratando de llamar ha sido bloqueado».

La calidez desapareció tan rápido como llegó. El chico miró el teléfono, incapaz de creer lo que había escuchado.

«El número que está tratando de llamar ha sido bloqueado».

—Ah, ¡vamos! —gritó Bill —. ¡No me hagan esto!

«El número que está tratando de llamar ha sido bloqueado».

Bill tuvo que luchar contra la urgencia de tirar el teléfono contra la pared mientras caía en su cama. ¿Cómo le podían hacer esto? ¿Cómo pudieron? ¿No se daban cuenta que solo hacían a Bill más miserable?

Cuando volteó su cabeza se dio cuenta de la existencia de una caja con sus cosas viejas en una esquina en la habitación.

Y vio la gorra.

No le tomó más que un parpadeo de un ojo tener el objeto en sus manos. Olía como Tom, se sentía como Tom. Tom se la había dado, Tom estaba tratando de alegrarlo…

Bill iba a poner la gorra en su cabeza cuando notó la hoja doblada pegada en el lado equivocado. Arrugó el ceño. Su hermano era tan cuidadoso con sus gorras; nunca las violaría de esa manera.

Todo desapareció de la cabeza de Bill cuando abrió el papel. Todos sus pensamientos desaparecieron cuando la voz de Tom llenó su cabeza como si le estuviese leyendo la carta a Bill.

~8~

_Mi Bill…_

_Dios, espero que estés bien. Yo no lo estoy, no puedo decirlo. Imagino que ya lo sabes… no estoy tratando de hacerte sentir culpable o algo así si estás bien. Solo estoy diciendo las cosas de la forma que son._

_Quiero que sepas que sin importar que, siempre serás, lo repito, siempre, serás mi hermano. Y mucho más que eso. Probablemente te estarás preguntando como mama y papa reaccionaron. Estaban un poco impactados, un poco… pero lo tomaron con calma, ¿no es increíble? ¡Dijeron que no nos culpan! Están bien con la situación._

_Te amo Bill. Sabes eso, ¿cierto? Siento no haber luchado… solo me atonte. Podía escucharte gritar y todo lo que quería era hacerte sentir bien pero no podía moverme. Lo siento… por favor, ¡créeme!_

_Ya te extraño. Es tan tranquilo, ¡todo está mal!, ¡te quiero de regreso! Solo… regresa. No puedo vivir sin ti y no estoy demasiado orgulloso de decir eso. Eres mi otra mitad, mi alma gemela, ¡mi todo! Por siempre._

_Recuerda eso._

_Estaré__ esperándote._

_No me importa cuánto tiempo te tome._

_Te amo demasiado._

_Tu Tom._

~8~

El aire tenía que luchar para entrar en los pulmones de Bill. Cada respiración que tomaba salía como un lamento.

— ¡Por supuesto que regresare, Tomi! ─dijo a la habitación vacía ─. Te amo… Dios, te amo…

De repente todos los pensamientos de que Tom estaba mejor sin él desaparecieron.

* * *

Ya casi se acaba la historia :S

¿Comentarios?


	10. De sonrisas a lágrimas

Hola, espero que estén bien ^ ^

Ha pasado mucho tiempo y muchas cosas, pero créanme que no me he olvidado de esta historia y de unas cuantas más que tengo en cola. Por el momento, este capítulo se encuentra sin betear mi querida beta (A quien en verdad adoro) anda desaparecida y ya me estoy empezando a preocupar. Pero a falta de seguir con esta historia subo los capítulos sin corregir y ya cuando me los pasen corregidos los modificare.

Por cierto, esta historia es traducida con permiso de la autora. Si quieren saber donde está la historia solo entren a mi perfil donde está el link a la historia. Esta historia como TODAS las publicadas en esta cuenta contienen relación chico/chico. Esta en especial contiene twincest. **Si no te gusta ya estas advertida(o) y puedes darle a tu navegador "atrás" y buscar algo que disfrutes más.**

Besos, queridas

_**-Loves**_

_**

* * *

**_

**De sonrisas a ****lágrimas **por **PixieGirl**

_Diciembre 24 del 2006._

Tom sabía, en algún lugar de su mente, que estaba haciendo este día aun más difícil para sus padres al quedarse en la habitación. Pero no podía ver la cara de sus abuelos y tratar de parecer feliz. Sentía como si solo fuese la mitad de persona que una vez había sido. No tenia apetito, no lo había tenido por un mes. Nada tenía buen sabor… y todo era tan falto de significado.

Tom se preguntó si Bill estaría sentado en el comedor, rodeado por una familia que no recordaba. También se preguntaba si el "menor" había recibido su carta. No habían escuchado hablar del otro desde que Bill había sido llevado lejos, así que Tom no tenía manera de saber si Anne y Jorg habían encontrado su carta.

Había aprendido a no esperar una llamada de Bill. En el momento en que Anne le había dicho que Bill recibiría un nuevo teléfono, había sabido que sería imposible para el otro contactarlo. Odiaba el hecho de que su corazón saltara cada vez que el teléfono sonaba. Sabía que no era Bill. ¡Claro que lo sabía!

—¿Tom? —el chico volteó a mirar a la puerta cuando escuchó la voz de Gordon —. Por favor hijo. Baja. No has comido en todo el día. Es navidad-

—Lo sé —murmuró Tom, aunque Gordon no lo escuchó.

**~8~**

Bill a duras penas había tocado su comida. Estaba tratando de recordar los nombres de los primos que acababa de conocer; estaba tratando de recordar como lucia la madre de Anne antes de que él desapareciera. El padre de Anne había muerto cinco años antes y le habían dicho que los padres de Jorg habían muerto años antes de que él hubiese desaparecido.

Sentía que no tenía corazón por no sentirse triste. Lo lamentaba por la vieja y agradable mujer que lo había abrazado por cinco minutos, pero no podía hacer duelo por alguien que en verdad no recordaba.

La novia de Georg, o más bien su prometida, también había ido a la cena. Era bonita, tal vez un poco quisquillosa pero de todos modos bien educada. Podía entender porque Georg se había enamorado de ella. No era el tipo de persona para Bill, pero tenía que admitir que Lisa, ¿ese era su nombre?, tenía una sonrisa que quitaba el aliento.

El chico suspiró. Su nuevo e inútil celular estaba en su bolsillo. Había aprendido a hablar con normalidad cuando Anne o Jorg llamaban. Nadie más lo hacía, ya que no se molestaba en hacer amigos en su nuevo colegio. Se comportaba bien, hacia su tarea y se las había arreglado para sacar buenas notas en sus últimos exámenes antes del receso de Navidad. Ser como cualquier estudiante lo mantenía invisible.

—¿Bill? —el chico volteó un poco y vio a Gustav parado detrás de él —. Ven, quiero darte tu regalo.

Bill frunció el ceño. —No tenias porque-

—Confía en mí, querrás este. Vamos —dijo Gustav. Mandando una sonrisa a su madre que había alzado una ceja al final de la mesa —. No tomara mucho tiempo —le aseguró y dejó la sala comedor con Bill detrás de él.

Cuando llegaron a la seguridad de la antigua habitación de Gustav, el mayor le dio el teléfono a Bill. — Habla bajo y no te tomes mucho tiempo —dijo en voz baja. Mantuvo sus ojos en la puerta, asegurándose de que nadie los sorprendiera —. Sé que no es mucho pero al menos es algo-

Bill llevó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Gustav antes de que el chico pudiera terminar. Gustav parecía un poco confundido pero igual le devolvió el abrazo al menor.

—¡Muchísimas gracias! —dijo Bill mientras marcaba el numero.

—Solo hazla corta —fue todo lo que dijo Gustav antes de darle privacidad al otro.

El pelinegro puso el teléfono en su oreja. —Contesta. Por favor, Tomi. Contesta…

**~8~**

Tom escuchó su teléfono sonar. Su corazón saltaba un poco cada vez que eso pasaba, pero Tom no tenía intención de contestarlo.

«Podría ser él, lo sabes…», le dijo una vocecita en la cabeza «… es navidad, ¡el día de los milagros!»

Tom se sentó. No lo mataría si respondía el teléfono. Tomó el celular de su mesa de noche y miró al identificador para ver un número que no conocía.

—¿Hola?

—Tom…

El corazón de Tom no solo se aceleró, explotó. —¿Bill?

—No tengo mucho tiempo, Gustav me prestó su celular —explicó el chico —. Recibí tu carta —dijo y Tom casi lo pudo ver sonrojarse —, yo también te amo.

—¿Regresaras a mi? —preguntó Tom su voz tan débil que era embarazoso.

—¿Tienes que preguntarlo? —preguntó Bill —. Tú eres mi vida, Tomi.

—No se siente como Navidad sin ti —dijo el "mayor".

—Ni me lo digas. Anne invitó a toda la familia y no los recuerdo. Todos se están comportando como si nunca me hubiese ido. Lo detesto, Tom.

—Bueno, si necesitas sonreír solo acuérdate de la Navidad pasada —dijo Tom con una sonrisa genuina. Se sentía como la cosa más difícil que su cara hubiese hecho, como si sus músculos no supiesen hacerlo.

—Oh Dios… —dijo Bill y Tom podía escuchar en su voz como estaba sonriendo— ¿Qué estábamos pensando?

—Yo sé en que estaba pensando —dijo Tom.

—¿Qué?

—Tú.

Bill rió y Tom sintió como se relajaba por primera vez en un mes. Todavía eran Bill y Tom, todavía eran "nosotros". Lo que tenían era tan fuerte que la distancia no lo podía romper.

—Me alegra escuchar eso —dijo Bill —. Porque yo también estaba pensando en ti.

—Lo sé, no parabas de decir mi nombre.

—Todavía pienso que debimos ser más cuidadosos.

—Ah ¡Vamos! ¡No estaban en la casa!

—Si, pero hacerlo en la cama de nuestros padres es un riesgo grandísimo.

Tom rió sorprendiéndose. —Como sea —dijo —. Ya lo saben.

—Pero igual no quiero que nos atrapen. Piensa en el trauma- —Bill hizo una pausa.

—¿Bill?

—Mierda, tengo que irme. Te amo Tom. Te amo mucho ¡Muchísimo!

—Yo también te amo, Bill —dijo Tom, tratando de poner toda la calidez y cariño en esa frase —. ¿Podre escucharte más?

—No… no lo sé. Si, ¡voy! Lo tratare, lo prometo.

—Vale, ¿y Bill?

—¿Si?

—Feliz Navidad.

—Feliz Navidad, Tomi.

La línea murió. Tom tragó el nudo que se formó en su garganta, tratando de aguantarse las lágrimas. No podía pensar en un mejor regalo. Y ahora que lo pensaba en verdad, estaba siendo un poco egoísta…

Se paró de la cama y dejó la habitación. Lentamente bajó las escaleras, escuchando la conversación que estaba tomando lugar en la habitación. Los tres abuelos que todavía tenían estaban ahí, junto a Simone y Gordon que valientemente mantenían sus caras normales.

—¡Miren quien ha decidió aparecer! —dijo el papa de Gordon, el más viejo de los tres, sonriendo ampliamente —. ¿Ven?, les dije que el hambre nos lo traería.

—No tengo hambre —dijo el chico sentándose al lado de sus padres. Tenía una pequeña sonrisa jugando en su cara —. Solo sabía que la Navidad no estaría completa sin mi —su voz era solo un poco arrogante, haciéndola sonar normal.

—¿Entonces estás diciendo que no quieres de la torta que hay en la mesa?

—¿Hay torta? —preguntó Tom, haciendo reír a los cinco adultos en la habitación.

**~8~**

_Agosto 3 del 2007_

Anne estaba feliz. Ah si, Jorg había recibido el traslado que esperaban y en un mes estarían moviéndose a Chicago. Solo había un problema.

Bill no vendría con ellos. A duras penas había reaccionado cuando había escuchado la noticia y Anne y Jorg sabían que eso era porque estaba planeando en regresar con Tom. Por lo que ellos sabían, el chico no había hablado con Tom en más de siete meses y actuaba como un robot. De vez en cuando, Georg y Gustav venían a visitar y cuando lo hacían Bill actuaba más normal.

Eso enfurecía a Anne.

Así que ella tenía que hacer algo y aunque se sentía mal mantenía recordándose que tenía el derecho de hacerlo. Había perdido a su hijo, no lo dejaría ir. Si todo pasaba como ella quería que sucediera, Bill estaría más que deseoso de irse con ellos. No querría quedarse en Alemania.

—¿Bill? —llamó Anne cuando atravesó la puerta. Trató de poner cara de tristeza, como seria la indicada en esa situación.

—¿Qué?

—¿Podrías venir acá por un segundo?

Anne escuchó una puerta cerrarse y en unos pocos segundos Bill apareció en la puerta. —¿Si?

—Cariño, lo siento tanto-

—¿Qué? —preguntó Bill. Podía pensar muchas cosas de las que Anne podría sentir pesar pero sabía que la mujer no las aceptaría.

—Esto, esto apareció en el periódico esta mañana. Lo corté para ti, en verdad lo lamento.

Bill frunció el ceño y tomó el pedazo de periódico que Anne sostenía.

Su corazón paró.

Su sangre se congeló.

Sus pulmones pararon de trabajar.

«Tom Trumper

1.9.1989 – 27.7.2007

Dejó atrás a una familia en duelo

Gracias por tu cariño»

—¡Esto- esto no es verdad!, ¡no lo es! —gritó Bill —. ¡No lo creo!, ¡me habrían llamado!

—Ha pasado tanto tiempo cariño. Lo siento, ellos tal vez-

—¡NO! ¡Lo sentiría si el estuviese muerto! ¡No puede estarlo! ¡ Él no está muerto! ¡ÉL NO ESTA MUERTO!

—Yo- yo investigué un poco —dijo la mujer, ignorando los gritos de Bill —. Él solo estaba en el lugar y momento equivocados.

—Lo sentiría —dijo Bill sin esperanzas. Pero cuando lo dijo, otro pensamiento apareció en su mente. Él y Tom no habían hablado desde navidad. Bill solo había estado esperando hasta Septiembre, sin que le importara algo más.

¿Y si durante este tiempo, la conexión entre ambos se había roto?

Cada sentimiento abandonó el cuerpo de Bill cuando el chico se sentó en las escaleras y comenzó a llorar.

* * *

¿Comentarios?


	11. Hermano menor

Hola a todas(os)

Espero que estén teniendo una semana bastante buena :) Yo por acá ando ocupadita pero acordándome de cada una de ustedes, y sabiendo que hoy actualizaría.

Este capítulo tiene un besazo especial a Feralone que se me apareció por acá y confió en que traducía algo medio decente leyéndoselo de un tirón ;)

Como saben, esta historia es un RPS (Si no saben qué es eso métanse a wiki y ya les dirá). No tengo intención de decir que esto fue lo que sucedió y tampoco es la idea de la escritora. Tanto ella como yo buscamos entretenernos y entretenerlas.

Miles de besos

_**-Loves**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Hermano menor** por **PixieGirl**

_Agosto 31 del 2007._

Bill no tenía la fuerza para pensar que fuese extraño que se estuviesen yendo a solo unas horas de que tuviera legalmente dieciocho años. Había empacado las pocas cosas que tenia y ahora estaba sentado en la esquina de su habitación, que se había convertido en un espacio bastante familiar para él en el último mes. Estaba sosteniendo la gorra de Tom, llevándola a su cara de vez en cuando, oliendo la esencia que no se había desvanecido. A duras penas la soltaba, siempre la mantenía cerca y nunca la dejaba ir de su vista.

Se estaba atando.

No iba a dejar ir a Tom. Su cerebro seguía diciéndolo que sabía que Tom había muerto, lo había visto en el periódico. Algunas veces, tarde en la noche pensaba en escapar y ver si era verdad pero el pensamiento de darse cuenta que si lo era, era demasiado para él. No sería capaz de soportarlo todo de nuevo.

Así que estaba yéndose a América. Lo que iba a hacer lo asustaba muchísimo, sabiendo que a duras penas podía hablar el idioma pero sabía que tenía que ir. No se podía quedar, no podía cuando ya no tenía algo por que quedarse. Simone y Gordon no lo habían llamado, no querían contactarlo… Bill no se podía quedar por ellos, dolía demasiado.

—Te estoy llevando conmigo, Tomi —murmuró Bill a la habitación vacía. Puso la gorra en su cabeza —. Siempre estarás conmigo.

**~8~**

En Magdeburg Tom, bastante vivo y en su habitación no se podía quedar quieto. Tendría dieciocho mañana, solo quedaban cinco horas. Tendría a Bill de nuevo. No era mucho tiempo. Se preguntaba si debía ir a recogerlo o si su hermano iría donde él. Ninguno podía conducir y Tom a decir verdad no sabía donde vivía Bill. Si, tal vez solo esperaría.

Después de todo, lo había hecho por tanto tiempo que solo unas horas más se sentirían como nada.

**~8~**

Por supuesto que su vuelo había sido cancelado. Bill había estado esperando salir de Alemania antes de que el reloj diera las doce. Lo mataría el saber que podría regresar con Tom si…

Bill cerró los ojos y trató de pensar en algo más. Cualquier cosa. Se preguntó si podría seguir el ritmo del colegio en América. Nunca había sido bueno con el Ingles; no era su fuerte. Bueno, la escuela no era su fuerte pero al Ingles lo detestaba. No el idioma, solo el hecho de que no pudiera hablarlo.

Tal vez podría hacer algunos amigos en Chicago. Tal vez tendría un nuevo comienzo cuando estuviera lejos de todo.

Bill negó. Nuevo comienzo, si claro. Como si el alguna vez fuese a parar de pensar en su hermano «¿Y si?»

¿Y si…?

¿Y si Anne y Jorg nunca lo hubiesen encontrado?

¿Y si nunca se hubiesen besado afuera de la Casa de Justicia?

¿Y si Tom estuviese vivo?

¿Y si Tom estuviese vivo…?

Bill volteó su cabeza. Jorg y Anne lo habían visto llorar muchas veces. No quería mostrarles más lágrimas, no quería que intentaran hacerlo sentir mejor. No sabían cómo. Ellos eran parte de la razón por la que no era feliz.

No estaba donde se suponía que debía estar.

**~8~**

El reloj daba casi las once. Tom miró los números, incapaz de dormir. Sintió que debía hacer algo… algo que lo hiciera sentir como si fuese un día para celebrar.

Sabía que las tiendas todavía estaban abiertas. Uno de esos lugares 24/7. Tal vez podría conseguir un bote del helado favorito de Bill, y aun más importante, aire fresco para sus nervios. Quiero decir, ¿Cómo te sentirías si el amor de tu vida estuviese regresando después de nueve meses?

Tom trató de ser tan silencioso como le fue posible al abrir la puerta principal y salir. Sus padres se espantarían su supiesen que estaba dejando la casa a esas horas. Pero no se iría por mucho tiempo, solo unos quince minutos.

El mejor día de su vida tendría que ser perfecto tanto para Bill como para él.

**~8~**

—¡Admítelo, estamos perdidos! —dijo Gustav — Vamos a llegar tarde, deberías estar feliz de que el vuelo ha sido pospuesto.

—Ah, ¡para ya! ¡Sé exactamente donde estamos! —dijo Georg.

—¿Si? ¿Y dónde estamos, genio?

—Estamos… —Georg leyó el siguiente aviso en la carretera — ¡A tres kilómetros de Loicthe!, ¿ves? ¡Te dije que sabia donde estábamos!

—De todos los lugares en el mundo nos trajiste a Loichte ¡Por todos los cielos! ¿Por qué el conducir de Hale a Berlín es tan difícil para ti?

—Al menos sabemos dónde estamos —señaló Georg —. Estaremos allá en una hora.

— ¡Tal vez sea muy tarde para ese entonces!

—Ellos dijeron que el vuelo se tardaría al menos tres horas. Eso fue hace una hora y media, ¡así que relájate y disfruta de mis excelentes habilidades para conducir!

Gustav murmuró algo que sonó bastante como "idiota".

**~8~**

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Tomi! —Bill sonrió. Estaba jugando con una de las rastas de Tom —. Te amo —Tom no respondió, estaba dormido. El "menor" creía que en verdad se veía adorable. Como… un ángel, tal vez. Tom lo mataría si supiese que pensaba eso. Tom no era un ángel, era lo más alejado que había de la inocencia.

—¡Despiértate! Tengo un regalo para ti —murmuró Bill, sacudiendo un poco a Tom.

Pero el otro no abrió los ojos o mostró algún signo de hacerlo. Se quedó en silencio y sin moverse, sin darse cuenta de los obvios intentos de Bill para despertarlo.

—Tom, ¡deja de ser aburrido! Quiero mostrarte lo que tengo para ti —dijo Bill.

Todavía nada.

—¿Tom? ¡Tom, despierta! —Bill sacudió a Tom gritando su nombre, y aunque lo estuviese halando las rastas el otro no se despertaba.

Bill miró a su precioso Tom y vio que tan pálido estaba. Estaba frio al tacto… su pecho no se estaba moviendo…

—No, Tomi. Por favor, despiértate… ¡Despierta!, ¡Por favor despierta! No puedo vivir sin ti, despierta. ¡DESPIERTA!

—¿Bill? Bill, oye.

—¿Tomi? —Bill murmuró cuando sus ojos se abrieron. Cuando miró alrededor y las únicas personas a las que vio fueron Anne y Jorg. Su corazón se quebró. Por supuesto que no era Tom, él estaba muerto. Se había ido. Había dejado a Bill. —Lo siento, solo fue una pesadilla —dijo Bill, sentándose en la banca donde había estado acostado.

—¿Quieres algo de café? —le preguntó Jorg pero Bill negó.

Su estomago no podía aguantar algo en el momento.

**~8~**

Tom había encontrado una tienda que estaba abierta incluso en la noche. Era el único ahí y pronto se encontró comprando más que por lo que había venido. Pero en verdad no importaba. Al menos tendría todo lo que necesitaba.

No quería apresurarse en regresar a casa, se tomó su tiempo en la tienda y después de que terminó con las compras escogió el camino largo. La casa estaba demasiado callada y no podía hacer algo más que esperar. Tenía un montón de deliciosas mariposas en su estomago y solo podía mantener la sonrisa fuera de su cara con gran dificultad.

Su estado de ánimo había estado mejorando mientras este día se acercaba e incluso los profesores habían notado como se había vuelto más y más activo. Había abrazado a la Señora Lenz cuando unos días antes le había preguntado donde estaba Bill.

—Nunca te dejare ir de nuevo, Bill —dijo Tom, dirigiendo las palabras a nadie. Pateó una roca que había en el suelo y disfrutó del hecho de que las calles estuviesen tan tranquilas.

**~8~**

Gustav estaba descansado su cabeza contra la ventana, tratando de mantenerse despierto. Sus padres podían haber escogido cualquier viaje y escogieron el que se iba a las diez y media. Simplemente genial…

—Ah, ¿Estoy viendo cosas?

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Podría jurar que es Tom-

Gustav miró en la dirección donde Georg estaba mirando y era cierto, ahí estaba Tom. Era bastante fácil de reconocer, incluso si se encontraba de espalda a ellos.

—¿Mamá no dijo que el esta-?

—¿Muerto? Si, ella lo hizo —dijo Georg.

—Así… que ella mintió —dijo Gustav.

—Probablemente, para hacer que Bill se fuera con ellos-

—¡Para el carro! —gritó Gustav cuando alcanzaron a Tom y Georg pisó el freno con su pie. Tom paró en su camino cuando los vio.

—¿Qué están-?

—Tom, tienes que entrar en el carro. ¡Bill se está yendo a América! —dijo Gustav, sonando como si no tuviese aliento.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando? ¡Bill está viniendo a casa! —refutó Tom.

—No, no lo va a hacer. ¡Piensa que estás muerto! —dijo Georg —. Nuestra mamá le dijo que lo estabas, ¡incluso tenía un recorte de periódico con la fecha de tu muerte en él! Ella está tratando de que él se vaya a Chicago con ellos, probablemente porque sabe que él querría regresar contigo. Ahora entra en el carro, ¡podemos alcanzarlos!

Tom se quedó estupefacto. No sabía si podía creer a esos dos extraños o no.

Pero sabía que lo lamentaría por siempre si no iba con ellos y se enterara en la mañana que ellos no habían estado mintiendo. Así que tiró la bolsa con el helado al piso y entró en el carro.

**~8~**

Cinco minutos para media noche, el estomago de Bill se retorció feamente. Se suponía que este sería uno de los mejores días de su vida. Se suponía que lo compartiría con Tom…

—¿A qué horas nací? —preguntó de repente. Su voz era débil pero podía echarle la culpa a la falta de descanso. Jorg y Anne lo miraron, un poco sorprendidos por la pregunta — ¿A qué horas nací? —repitió Bill, sin importarle si sonaba extraño.

—A las once y veinte de la mañana —finalmente respondió Anne —. ¿Por qué?

Bill solo subió los hombros. Ella no merecía saberlo.

Ahora lo sabía. Era extraño que fuese tan agradable. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su cara cuando pensó todas las veces que Tom lo había llamado hermanito. Secretamente le había gustado, quería ser más joven que su fuerte y perfecto Tom.

—Probablemente deberíamos hacer _check in_ —dijo Jorg, sacando a Tom de sus pensamientos.

—Ah, ¡pero Georg y Gustav no están acá todavía! Quiero decirles adiós —dijo Anne —. Vamos a darles media hora, ¿vale? Probablemente están perdidos en algún lugar de Magdeburg.

El estomago de Bill se retorció de nuevo.

Magdeburg.

Su hogar.

Al que nunca regresaría.

Cuando Bill miró el reloj de nuevo, era las doce y un minuto.

**~8~**

—¿No puedes manejar más rápido? —dijo Tom.

—Vamos a lograrlo ¡No te preocupes! ¡Estaremos ahí en cinco minutos! —dijo Georg pero presionó el acelerador aun mas. Él y Gustav casi podían escuchar el latido del corazón de Tom acelerarse más y más.

El mismo Tom podía escuchar su corazón decir: «Bill» cada vez que este golpeaba su pecho. Estaba acercándose más y más, lo sabía. Y temía que no llegaran a tiempo.

—Estoy llegando, Bill —murmuró tan suavemente que ni Georg y Gustav pudieron escucharlo —. Estoy llegando no te preocupes.

Tom casi voló del carro cuando finalmente llegaron al aeropuerto. Si llegase tarde, perdería la mejor cosa en su vida. Si perdía a Bill, no podría vivir. Moriría de verdad.

Es por eso que fue más feliz que nunca antes en su vida cuando vio al pelinegro sentado en una silla dura rodeado con la gente que casi lo había hecho cometer el peor error de su vida. Con la certeza de que mataría esas dos personas si se acercaban mas, paró y gritó por Bill con una voz que tenia tanto alivio que casi quitaba el aliento.

**~8~**

Alguien lo llamó, alguien familiar. La persona que mejor que conocía…

Bill no se atrevió a mirar hacia atrás. Tom estaba muerto, Anne le había dicho eso…

Pero, exactamente ¿Anne cuando había sido honesta con él?

Bill levantó la cabeza y miró alrededor, desesperado por encontrar la fuente de esa voz. No podía ser un sueño de nuevo; moriría si era un sueño…

—¿Cómo él-? —Bill escuchó a Anne decir y luego lo vio.

Su Tom.

Vivo.

Parado justo ahí, esperando con los brazos abiertos.

Bill se levantó y podía jurar que nunca había corrido más rápido en su vida. Estuvo en los brazos de Tom en cuestión de segundos, y lo apretó tanto que el mayor tuvo problemas para respirar. Tenía que saber que Tom estaba de verdad ahí, tenía que saber que Tom no desaparecería.

Y Tom no lo hizo. Estaba ahí, sus brazos alrededor de Bill, diciendo «Te amo» una y otra vez.

—No estás muerto- —dijo Bill cuando finalmente se separaron.

—No, nunca podría dejarte atrás —dijo Tom gentilmente. Limpió las lágrimas que habían caído en las mejillas de Bill con su pulgar —. No llores Billa… todo ha terminado.

—Ella… ella me mostró-

—¿El periódico? Lo falsificó. Todo era una mentira. Está bien, estoy vivo y estoy acá para llevarte a casa. Nada va a alejarte de mi lado de nuevo —le prometió Tom.

—Esto no es un sueño, ¿cierto?

—Te lo prometo, esto no es un sueño —dijo Tom y con eso, acercó a Bill para darle un beso. Chispas bailaron entre ellos, los coros de ángeles cantaron y las guerras alrededor del mundo pararon por un minuto mientras los dos volvían a ser uno de nuevo. Todo sentimiento que Bill había perdido cuando escuchó que Tom estaba muerto regresó a él y se le hizo más fácil respirar —. Esto es mucho mejor que un sueño —agregó Tom y se separaron.

—Te amo, Tomi —murmuró Bill. Luego sonrió —. Adivina.

—¿Qué?

—SOY tu hermano menor.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Soy diez minutos más joven que tu.

Tom rió. —Bueno hermanito, vamos a casa.

* * *

N/T: Nos queda un capitulo, que tiene más cara de Epilogo que de capitulo :) Este capítulo como el anterior no ha sido beteado, mi querida beta todavía anda desaparecida :S, así que todo error es mío.

¿Comentarios?


	12. Te amo

Hola a todos(as),

Espero que estén teniendo un muy buen fin de semana. Hoy, quiero dejarles el ultimo capitulo de Cuz we are Twins; ha sido un placer haber estado con ustedes todo este tiempo y ahora es hora de decir adiós :)

Debo agradecer a PixieGirl por haberme dejado traducir esta historia, a Devi por betearlo. Y a cada una de las personas que han leído y comentado esta historia. Como siempre para mí es un placer traer a nuestra lengua esas historias que me llegan al alma.

Besos,

_**-Loves**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Te amo **por **PixieGirl**

—¡No te lo llevaras lejos de mi! —los gemelos escucharon el grito de Anne y Tom de repente se sintió jalado cuando la mujer lo cogió de la camiseta —. Es mi hijo, ¡no es tuyo para que lo tomes!

—¡Para! —gritó Bill cuando Anne hizo caer a Tom al piso —. ¡Se terminó!, ¡me mentiste!

—¡Hice lo que tenía que hacer!

—¿Sabes? Si tú hubieses hecho esto de la manera correcta habríamos podido construir algún tipo de relación. Pero no, me lastimaste. Y no te quiero ver en mi vida —dijo Bill, ayudando a Tom

—Bill-

—¡No!, no más. ¡Me dijiste que estaba muerto! No puedo creer que fueses tan lejos-

—Tampoco yo —dijo Jorg que había llegado para clamar a su esposa.

Bill parpadeó. — ¿No lo sabías?

—No —dijo Jorg, volteando para encarar a Anne —. ¿Cómo pudiste mentir sobre esto?, ¿Cómo pudiste caer tan bajo Anne?

—Hice lo que tenía que hacer —repitió Anne miserablemente.

—No, hiciste lo que querías hacer —la corrigió el hombre. Luego volteó a ver a Tom. El chico lo miró directamente. Era claro que en verdad no aprobaba la relación de Bill y Tom, pero parecía aceptar que no había algo que pudiese hacer —. Lo lastimas y te buscare debajo de las piedras.

—No lo hare, señor.

—Cuida de él —dijo Jorg —. Llévenlos a casa —añadió cuando Georg y Gustav finalmente llegaron a la escena.

Cuando los cuatro chicos empezaron a hacer su camino fuera del aeropuerto, Bill volteó a ver sobre su hombro. Anne y Jorg claramente estaba discutiendo, pero incluso si lo hubiese podido hacer, Bill no quería escuchar de lo que hablaban. Los miró una última vez, prometiéndose que sería la última.

~8~

Bill y Tom no se soltaron de la mano en todo el camino a casa. Había un silencio cómodo en el carro, dejando que cada uno de los que estaban ahí pudiera pensar en todo. Georg y Gustav tenían que digerir sus propios sentimientos hacia su madre, mientras que Bill y Tom pensaban en lo que harían de ahora en adelante.

—En la próxima voltea a la izquierda —dijo Tom, rompiendo el silencio. Estaban de vuelta en Loichte, conduciendo por las calles familiares de su casa —. Por cierto, gracias.

—Nah, fue nada.

—No, si lo fue. Probablemente salvaron mi vida. Así que gracias —dijo Tom. Sintió como Bill le apretaba la mano un poco mas —. Es esta —dijo cuando llegaron a su casa. El carro paró pero ni Bill ni Tom se bajaron del carro.

—¿Cuándo, ehm, cuando es la boda? —preguntó Bill suavemente.

—No lo sé —dijo Georg sonriendo —. Imagino que será pronto.

—Me dejaras saber, ¿cierto?

—No lo dudes —prometió Georg —. ¿Y ustedes dos que planean hacer? Quiero decir, si no estoy mal ya no son hermanos legalmente. ¿Qué dicen, doble boda?

Bill rió. —Sí, estoy seguro que Lisa estará más que feliz.

—Si, no sé como luce Lisa pero estoy seguro que Bill sería la novia más hermosa y tendrá toda la atención sobre él —dijo Tom, Bill lo miró fijamente.

—¿Por qué tengo que ser la novia?

—¿Estas bromeando?

Hubo dos segundos de silencio y luego los cuatro chicos empezaron a reír histéricamente.

**~8~**

Trataron de ser silenciosos, en verdad lo trataron pero no importaba ya que tanto Simone como Gordon estaban despiertos.

—Tom Trumper, estas en grandes problemas jovencito. ¡Oh! —la regañina de Simone murió en su boca cuando vio a Bill. Lo miró por unos diez segundos antes de que Bill se encontrara siendo abrazado y casi cayendo —. ¡Gordon, ven acá! —gritó Simone.

—Cariño, estoy seguro de que Tom está bien… ¡Bill!

—Hola, pa —se las arregló para decir Bill —. Ma, ma… está bien. Regresé, ¡no me iré más! —dijo el chico palmeando suavemente la espalda de su madre.

—Mas te vale —dijo Simone cuando se separó dejando que Gordon también abrazara a Bill —. Te ataré al sofá si lo intentas.

Tom tosió pero nadie se dio cuenta.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo llegaste tan temprano? —preguntó el hombre.

—Estoy bien, solo cansado… es una larga historia. Demasiado larga para contarla ahora —dijo Bill y para hacer evidente su punto, bostezó.

—Si, vayan a la cama —dijo Simone —. Necesito llamar a todo el mundo.

—¿Ahora? —preguntó Gordon.

—No me importa —dijo Simone cogiendo el teléfono. Bill y Tom usaron su oportunidad de irse sin ser notados e hicieron su camino a la habitación de Bill.

—Ah, he extrañado esto —dijo Bill cuando cayó en su cama —. Huele a ti —añadió y enterró su cabeza en la almohada.

—No me sorprende —dijo Tom y se levantó —. ¿Entonces qué tan cansado estas?

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Bill.

—Sabes lo que quiero decir. Quiero atarte —dijo el mayor y se acercó para besar la mejilla del otro —. Solo para asegurarme de que no te vuelvas a ir.

—Deberías saber que nunca haría eso —señaló Bill.

—Si, pero la idea de tenerte a mi merced es sexy.

Bill rió.

**~8~**

—¿Qué quisiste decir cuando dijiste que Georg y Gustav probablemente salvaron tu vida? —preguntó el menor. Se habían metido debajo de las cobijas y estaban tratando de esperar hasta que estuviesen solos. Aunque Simone y Gordon lo supieran o no, hacerlos escuchar sus gemidos y gruñidos no era jugar limpio, no cuando estaban tan felices.

—Solo lo que dije. Moriría sin ti —dijo el mayor, besando el cuello de Bill. El pelinegro se volteó para que quedaran cara a cara.

—Cuando ella me dijo que estabas… muerto. Todo desapareció. No podía sentir lo mas mínimo, todo había perdido su significado. Comía, me duchaba y me despertaba cada mañana solo porque eso es lo que siempre había hecho. Pensé que lo merecía. Matarme habría sido demasiado fácil. E imagino que algo en mi sabia que ella estaba mintiendo-

—Shhh —susurró Tom, cuando notó como la voz de Bill se quebraba —. No lo merecías. Nadie merece ese tipo de dolor, pero estoy feliz que no hicieras algo que no se podría deshacer —dijo y besó la nariz de Bill —. Es que creo que me gustas.

—¿Ah?

—En verdad me gustas —dijo Tom sonriendo —. Prométeme que siempre estarás conmigo. Hasta que la muerte nos separe.

Bill lo pensó por un segundo. —No —finalmente dijo. Riendo ante la cara de confusión de su hermano —. La muerte nunca nos podrá separar —agregó y la cara de Tom se relajó —, ¿sabes? Lo que Georg dijo tiene algo de sentido —dijo Bill, sonrojándose.

—¿Eso crees?

—Quiero ser un Trumper de nuevo —dijo Bill.

—Podemos ir a que lo cambien-

—¡Tom!, ¡se romántico! —se quejó Bill —. Quiero ser tuyo y quiero que todo el mundo sepa que lo soy. No me importa cómo se vea. Déjame ser tuyo —susurró.

El corazón de Tom se derritió. Miró a Bill a los ojos, asegurándose de que el otro chico estuviese diciéndolo en serio. —Esperaremos hasta graduarnos —dijo —, te prometo que haré un Trumper de nuevo.

**~8~**

_Junio 14 del 2008_

—¡Espera, espera, espera! —dijo Tom cuando él y Bill llegaron a la puerta de la habitación de Hotel —. Quiero hacer esto de la manera correcta.

—¿De que estas habl-?, ¡ah! —chilló Bill cuando Tom lo alzó en sus brazos —. Creo que me gusta la manera correcta —dijo sonriendo.

—Eso pensé —dijo Tom y abrió la puerta con lo que fue bastante esfuerzo ahora que tenia a Bill en sus brazos.

—¡Es tan hermosa! —dijo el menor cuando miró alrededor de la habitación.

—Todo es para ti.

—¡Aw! —exclamó Bill con una sonrisa —. ¡Te amo!

—¡Yo también te amo! —replicó el mayor y mas palabras no fueron necesarias. Sus labios se conectaron y Tom llevó rápidamente a Bill a la cama. Sus labios solo separándose cuando se quitaron las camisetas. Estaban hambrientos del otro, acercándose tanto como pudieran ahora que estaban conectados de todas las maneras posibles.

Sabían que no tenían que atar al otro más. No había forma en que los separaran. Tom besó a Bill en cada parte que pudo alcanzar del otro, disfrutando los suaves gemidos de placer que el menor soltaba. Los pantalones blancos del pelinegro pronto alcanzaron la chaqueta blanca que estaba en el piso y en casi nada de tiempo, Tom pudo alimentar sus ojos con el perfecto cuerpo desnudo del otro.

Bill no necesitó decirle a Tom que entrara en él. Era tan familiar, tan perfecto, era la forma en que debía ser. Nadie podría decir que estaba errado. Estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que fácilmente podían ser un solo cuerpo. Bill gimió cuando Tom golpeó su punto y todo su cuerpo se calentó.

Tom no tuvo que preguntar a Bill si estaba lastimándolo. Sabía que el menor confiaba en él lo suficiente y si lo estaba haciendo seria poco probable de que fuese un gran dolor. Tom rió cuando Bill gimió, sabiendo que el otro estaba disfrutando tanto como el haciendo que toda la situación se volviera aun más placentera.

Era su noche de bodas. Por supuesto que no habían tenido el sacerdote y la iglesia, pero Bill era un Trumper de nuevo y era todo lo que necesitaban para decir que estaban casados. Su historia era un poco extraña, bueno, realmente extraña, pasar de ser hermanos a un matrimonio. Pero no les importaba. Para aquellos que no sabían que eran pareja eran hermanos y no tenían porque saber más. Para ellos dos eran ambas cosas y eso nunca cambiarios.

—Tomi… —siseó Bill —… Tom, voy a-

—Si… yo también.

—En verdad, en verdad te amo.

**~8~**

Tom estaba acariciando el cabello de Bill, dejando ir sus dedos por él. Era sedoso y olía a vainilla. El pelinegro jugaba con las rastas del otro, completamente perdido en sus pensamientos. Estaba muy feliz. Era lo más feliz que había estado en su vida.

Finalmente se sintió completo.

—Gracias por ser el niño con el que choque —murmuró Bill.

—Gracias por chocar conmigo.

* * *

Miles de besos de cristal. Espero verlas(os) en una nueva historia dentro de poco.

¿Comentarios?


End file.
